


Lipstick Lullabies

by buckybcrncs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, Natasha works with tony at stark industries, Wanda works at an art studio with stucky and sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybcrncs/pseuds/buckybcrncs
Summary: “This beautiful woman is her date and she doesn’t know if she wants to punch Clint or kiss him for doing this to her.”orthe one where clint sets wanda up on a blind date with natasha because he’s tired of her being there when he wants to spend time with pietro





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Wear_ _something_ _impressive_.”

Clint’s words surface in her mind as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair tickles the sharp knobs of her elbows, dark strands falling around her shoulders and the middle of her back in a waterfall of chestnut brown. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes as she wonders if she’s wearing too much red. Her lips are red, bright and fantastic and this isn’t anything new. The dress she’s wearing is.

It’s red as well, the same color as her lips and it’s got thin shoulder straps and her breasts are braless because they’re so full that she couldn’t possibly contain them. Her hair hides the middle of the dress, which is woven so that there’s a glimpse of the smooth and soft skin of her stomach and it falls to the middle of her thighs. She doesn’t even know who she’s trying to impress but she’d let Clint convince her that he could find her a date.

The metal of her rings distract from the red, as well as the dangling necklaces that she’s got on. Her eyes distract from the dress as well, precisely winged eyeliner makes the green of them light and leafy looking, and she does look good. She feels pretty, sexy, even. The thought makes her flush as she turns away from the mirror, taking careful steps in the black heels that she’s in. She picks up her black clutch and makes sure she has everything in it before she takes a deep breath and leaves her room.

Her brother and his boyfriend are - _thankfully_ \- not home, she notices, as she makes her way to the front door. She shuts off the living room light before she does and then she’s out the door, locking it behind her. The night is pleasant and the city is buzzing with life all around her, and she’s thankful that the restaurant she’s apparently meeting her date at is in walking distance. Despite the fact that it’s very expensive and she doesn’t exactly make much at her job.

Her heels click on the concrete as she walks and she can feel eyes on her, can feel the way that some disgusting pig is probably looking at her with want. She shivers at the thought, and with nerves. Because the walk is going surprisingly fast and she can see the building and she doesn’t even know how the person she’s meeting is going to find her. Clint hadn’t given her a description, just a location and she’s debating on texting him to stall. She doesn’t want to be late though, she just wants this uncertain swarm of bats in the pit of her stomach to go away.

It doesn’t and soon enough she’s walking cautiously through the double doors and into the waiting area. She doesn’t know what to do. She thinks that if this doesn’t end up going how she hopes it does, that she will hit Clint with all the power her little fists can manage and then proceed to drink all of his beer. Or dump it down the drain. She fiddles with her clutch, zipping and unzipping the zipper and staring at the blue-black flash of her painted fingernails.

A soft and somewhat calloused hand makes contact with the bend of her arm a few minutes later and she inhales sharply. She turns to look...down - slightly, the woman isn’t that much shorter than her, and her eyes widen. This woman is goregous and it makes her all the more nervous because if _she_ is her date then she’s completely and utterly screwed. Her hair is beautiful and the copper brings out the green of her catlike eyes. Eyes that are looking at her with curiosity and like they know everything about her.

She flushes horribly and clears her throat, trying to pull herself together.”Can - Can I help you?” She fucking stutters and the nerves in her stomach twist into arousal as well when she watches a smirk spread onto the woman’s face. She’s got red lipstick on as well and Wanda hopes with everything in her that this is her date.

“More than you could imagine, Wanda.”

Oh _fuck_ her. This beautiful woman is her date and she doesn’t know if she wants to punch Clint or kiss him for doing this to her. Her name hasn’t sounded so good before, hasn’t ever felt like it was _supposed_ to come out of someone’s mouth. Until now. She wants this woman to say it over and over again, wants that deadly smirk between her legs and -

She shakes her head slightly and she can feel the grip on her arm get a little stronger. It doesn’t bother her but it makes heat and want slither through her until it settles into one place. She needs to speak, but she can’t, and this woman seems to sense that as she leads them to the dining area. Her hand drops from her arm and to the small of her back and it makes her shutter involuntarily. She hasn’t been this _horny_ for someone who she’s only gotten a sentence from before, and she doesn’t know what to make of it.

She isn’t complaining though. The woman pulls her chair out for her, and her fingers ghost gently over Wanda’s shoulders before she moves to sit down. It makes Wanda focus on her ass, which looks fucking killer in the tight black dress pants she’s wearing. She’s in all black and the blouse she’s wearing is somewhat sheer, which she’s only noticed because she could see the black strip of her bra. Then she’s sitting down and her green eyes are so fucking knowing and seemingly amused that it makes Wanda clench her thighs together as a gush of heat rushes into her panties.

 _Fucking_ _Clint_. The least he could’ve done was warn her that the person he’d set her up with was sex on legs. But no, he couldn’t do her the courtesy.

“My name is Natasha, by the way. Just in case Clint didn’t mention it to you.” Her voice is so nice, Wanda wants to listen to it forever.

“He d-didn’t. I didn’t even know that you were you until you walked up to me and-“ she shakes her head with an embarrassed smile. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

“He showed me a picture of you, it didn’t do you justice though. I wasn’t sure I had the right girl, at first.”

The statement makes dread curl in her stomach because knowing Clint he probably showed a picture of her looking like a complete and udder mess. He made memes out of her sometimes, or he’d send them to Pietro  and he would make them. She takes the compliment though, lets it add to the heat between her legs.

Before she can speak and probably embarrass herself even more, a waiter comes and then Natasha is ordering them a bottle of wine that sounds expensive. Wanda has a feeling she won’t be paying for this date, doesn’t think she could tell Natasha no if she wanted to. She’d just met her and she was already a sucker and she _hopes_ that they don’t fuck and never see each other again when it’s over.

“I suppose that is a good thing, but knowing him,” she motions slightly with her hand and shrugs,”he could’ve showed you anything.”

“It wasn’t an embarrassing one. It was one with your brother, he said. You’d think I would’ve met him already, considering that I’ve been friends with Clint since we were in high school.”

Wanda tilts her head a little at that information, taking in the woman in front of her while the waiter comes back and pours them their wine. Natasha doesn’t look like she’s thirty five. Which she would be, or turning, if she’d been in the same class as Clint. He was something Wanda had, had to get used to. He made her brother happy of course but he had children and he’d already been married - to a woman - before they’d met, and he still called her kid. They’d been twenty when Pietro had met Clint three years ago, but still, besides the point.

She can feel Natasha’s gaze on her and when she stops staring at a blank point on her sharp jawline, she flushes pink. Because those green eyes are staring at her in a slightly narrowed way, and she’s got one eyebrow raised and Wanda thinks that she probably asked her a question and she’d been too lost in thought to hear it.

“Sorry,” she says. She takes a sip of her wine before speaking again, and damn is it better than anything she’s had in awhile. “I got lost in thought, and you- you don’t look thirty five?” A twelve year age difference has never seemed so appealing, but it does now. Because Natasha probably knows so many moves and is probably _so_ good in bed and Wanda really wants to find out. She probably has to stop embarrassing herself to do that, though.

Natasha’s lips curl back into that killer smirk and Wanda knows she isn’t going to survive this dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a chill in the air when they exit the restaurant but she barely feels it because of the hand pressed against the small of her back. She can feel the heat of it through the flimsy material of her dress, it grounds her and makes her feel all the more nervous, all the more needy. She finds herself wishing that she’d brought a jacket, she has to walk home. She’s over exaggerating.

She bites her cheek slightly before she exhales and turns her body so that she can look at Natasha while she speaks,”I had a good time tonight.” She did, she’ll be thanking Clint when she gets home instead of punching him in the gut. She feels her chest twist in sasifaction when she sees that the older woman’s lips are in more of a smile than a smirk. She did that, multiple times of course, and when she’d gotten Natasha to laugh during dinner it was like a goal she never wanted to stop winning.

“I did too.”

Wanda is completely aware of the fact that the hand that was on her back is now on her hip, pressing slightly on her skin. Her smile widens at the words, and because she can see that Natasha genuinely means it, her eyes are soft in the hazy glow of the street light. She’ll lock this image away in her head and she’ll sketch it or paint it or _something_ when she gets to the studio tomorrow. She doesn’t want to forget the way she’s being stared at.

The hand from her hip falls and tugs slightly on her clutch, which she hands over in slight confusion. Until she realizes there is a paper card in Natasha’s free hand. She watches her place the card inside and zip it back up, then she’s got it back in her grasp and the way that their fingers brush makes her shiver. She’s still so fucking turned on and it’s been building throughout the night, but she’s ignoring it the best that she can.

“It has my number on it, you can call me anytime.”

She nods again, trying not to smile as big and goofily as she wants to,”I uhm, I will?” She flushes slightly and tilts her head down in embarrassment, and then there’s fingers pulling her chin back up, despite the fact that she’s taller. “I _will_.” She will, because she wants to see Natasha again. She likes her presence and the way she makes her feel like she makes sense, the way she looks at her like she really is someone worth looking at.

She inhales sharply as Natasha’s hand moves from her chin to her cheek, as the tips of her fingers find her hair. Then she’s being tugged in close, their lips pressing together in a kiss that makes her knees shake. Kissing her is like being smothered in the best way, controlling and gentle and steady, it reassures Wanda. She doesn’t know why but this is the most grounded she’s felt in a long time and she’ll be damned if she lets Natasha slip away from her.

Then it’s over and Natasha’s thumb rubs a circle on the peak of her cheekbone and she takes a step backwards, smirk back on her face.

“I’ll be dissapointed if you don’t. Have a good night, Wanda.”

She stands there, breathless and on fire for a good two seconds. She just watches Natasha walk through the parking lot and she _wants_ to yell the words back to her but she can’t. She feels the loss of her presence immediately and she wonders if this is how Bucky was able to fall for Steve so quickly, the way that he talks about him. She’ll ask him about it tomorrow, because she wants to know. Wants to know if it’s crazy to want to be around someone she’s just met _all_ the time.

* * *

 

  
“Baby sister,” Pietro says once she enters the apartment. It makes her scoff and shake her head as she sets her clutch onto the counter. Clint is there, sipping on a beer and eating a sandwich and she can hear the voices from the living room, can just barely make out the bleached strands of her brothers hair from where she stands.

“Twelve minutes, Pietro. I am _twelve_ minutes younger than you.” Her voice is fake annoyed when in reality her smile is still wide enough that her cheeks hurt a little bit, and she grabs one of Clint’s beers out of the fridge before she turns to the man. “You’re my new favorite person.”

Clint all but drops his sandwich and she watches the way his blue eyes widen at the words before he grips it in his hand. The chips that he has on it crunch and she chuckles as she pops the cap off of her beer, taking a drink of it. She meant it in a slightly joking way, but she finds that maybe, just _maybe_ , it was her giving him her approval. Which she doesn’t have to, of course, but she knows that it’ll make Pietro happy when his boyfriend inevitably replays the conversation to him.

He clears his throat and smiles at her,”I told you I would find you a date. What’d you think of Nat? Awesome right?” She feels her heart warm at the look on his face, he looks like an excited puppy, and she knows that this man really is good for her brother. He makes Pietro happy, even if they’d gone through some bumps to get there.

“She is a lot more than awesome. But yes, I liked her, a lot.” She takes another sip of her beer before she sets it on the counter and leans forward, resting her hand on his arm,”Thank you. Seriously, I mean it. Not just for tonight but for making my brother happy. I wouldn’t be able to thank you enough, really. After everything that we’ve gone through, knowing that he’s got someone in his life makes me feel better.”

Clint sets his half eaten sandwich on his plate to rest his calloused and rough hand on her own, and she thinks that maybe she should lend him her moisturizer. The thought makes her smile and so does the way he’s looking at her, like a weight has just fallen off of his shoulders. And maybe it had, she’s very protective of her brother, always has been, and he is even more protective of her than she is of him.

“You don’t have to thank me. I love making him happy, it’s all I want. I want that for you too, kid, it’s why I wanted you to meet Natasha. She’s protective of the people that she loves and she’s got a big heart if you really get to know her.” He squeezes her hand and she returns it with a squeeze to his arm, watches his face turn a little more serious. “You ever need anything, I’m here. You don’t gotta just think of me as your brother’s boyfriend, okay? And I know you’ve got that Bucky guy, but still. Anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, old man.”

They both laugh quietly and she lets go of his arm. Wanda picks up her beer and takes a swig of it as she walks into the living room, ruffling Pietro’s hair as she walks past, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. She lets her brothers sock clad feet rest in her lap as she tunes into the show that he’s watching. Of course it’s Family Guy. He’s loved that show since the first time he’d watched it, and she guesses that she likes it as well. It’s funny.

“How’d it go?” He asks after a couple of minutes, enough time for her to finish off her beer and set it onto the end table with a sigh. She looks at him with a smile, not bothering to hide it, or make it smaller. She never has to with her brother, never has to make herself less emotion filled and genuine. She can just _be_ with him and it means more than anything in the world to her. He grins just as goofily back at her before he turns his attention back to the screen. It’s enough information for him, at the moment. If it gets serious then he’ll pester her with annoying questions.

Wanda finishes the episode with him and then shifts, lifting his ankles up before she stands and setting them back down gently. She picks up her empty bottle and tosses it into the recycling bin, giving Clint a smile before she retreats to her room. She breathes a small sigh of tiredness once she closes the door behind her, and she walks over to her bed to take off her heels. Her feet feel even more relieved to be out of them than the rest of her does and she lets herself fall backward against her covers.

Her body is still buzzing from the two cups of wine she had at dinner and the beer she’d just had, but it’s mostly buzzing from Natasha. She can still feel the way her hand rested against the small of her back and the way her eyes looked at her in the parking lot. She feels drunker than she is and she sits back up, grunting until she gets the zipper of her dress to slide down. She hums softly to herself as she lifts it up and over her head, letting it fall to the ground.

She’ll pick it up later, she thinks, as she crawls under the covers. For now she wants to think of all the ways she could paint or draw Natasha, think of what she’ll say when she calls her. And of course, sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was worth the wait :-)

“Three days is the limit on these things,” Steve says as he rests his hands on either side of her shoulders. She’s got Natasha _fucking_ Romanoff’s phone number in her hand and she can’t muster up the courage to call her. “Come on, precious. You like her. She seems better than any of the other people you dated.”

“I’ve dated one person, Steve.” She points it out as she sighs and shakes her head. She _wants_ to call her, she really does, she just has a weird type of feeling about it. It wasn’t ever like this with Vis. She never had this weird feeling that she’s got, twisting around in her gut like an itch she can’t scratch. She was _so sure_ , with him, that he’d be there and they’d have a future together. A _life_ together. She leans back into Steve’s chest with a frown on her face. “She makes me nervous, in a good way. I want, well I’d _want_ this to be something. Did Bucky make you nervous?”

Steve’s silent for a little bit and the weight of his back gets heavier as he leans forward. He grabs her free hand and rubs a gentle circle on it, like he could somehow calm the nerves that are running through her veins. She’s afraid of messing up before she starts anything, she’s afraid that one day - if it goes anywhere, like she hopes - that Natasha will leave her behind in the dust just like Vision. The thought of losing her hurts a hell of a lot more and Wanda doesn’t even _know_ her. Maybe that means she’ll do everything right this time around.

“We weren’t always us, you know? So comfortable with one another. I know that’s how you think we’ve always been but he did freak me out. He’s been my best friend since we were kids and that inevitable conversation? Scared the shit out of me. Is that what’s bothering you?”

She feels a little relieved. She knows that they’ve been together since they were in high school, that they’re the rare pair of sweethearts that stayed together. That are going to stay together until they’re grumpy old men. She smiles at the thought, at the visual and she wants it. She wants to have what they have, even if it wasn’t always like that. She fiddles with the card in her hand, runs her thumb around the thick bold lines of Natasha’s name and Wanda finds that she really just wants to be around her. In any capacity.

“Three days is the limit?” She asks, although she doesn’t know if these types of things should have one. When it comes to people like her, who are nervous when they don’t want to mess up, who procrastinate doing anything at all because of that fact. She’s a nervous person who’s lost so much and she knows that she wants and probably _needs_ something to stay permanent in her life.

Steve pats her hand and the weight of his back goes away as he nudges her shoulder,”Call her, precious. Don’t let her get away.” And then he’s walking away and she can see him, tall and bulky, blonde hair shining in the light as he walks back to his easel. She shakes her head slightly and bites her lip before she decides to stand up from her stool.

She walks to the back entry door that’s just to her left and pulls her phone out of her pocket once she’s outside. She presses her thumb lightly against the home button, biting her lip as it makes a sound as it unlocks. She opens up the phone app and eyes the card so hard that her vision blurs before she dials the number. She’s got it almost memorized, which makes her face flush and she ignores the thought as she brings her phone up to her ear. She puts the card in the pocket of her jeans, kicking at a stone as it rings.

And it does ring. It rings for so long that she thinks she won’t get an answer until Natasha does pick up and her voice sends shivers down Wanda’s spine,”Hello. This is Natasha from Stark Industries speaking, how can I help you?” She _knows_ it’s Natasha’s personal phone, because it says it on the card but the little opening makes her smile. Until she remembers that she’s really fucking nervous and that half of her wishes that she wouldn’t have picked up the phone.

“Hi,” she clears her throat and flushes. “Hi it’s, it’s Wanda? We had dinner the other night, you uhm, you gave me your number.” She leans against the stone wall of the building and she keeps on kicking her foot back in forth in an effort to keep her cool. She hopes Natasha will remember her, she knows that she’s somewhat of a big deal and that she’s got _everyone_ falling over themselves for her. She can’t even blame them, the woman deserves it. She’s fucking gorgeous.

“Hello, sweet girl. How are you?” Her voice is different than it wasn when she’d picked up the phone, just a little less different than it was at dinner. She sounds softer yet still in control and the pet name makes Wanda’s face turn red, makes her smile like she just won a million dollars. She’s got it so bad for this woman and the flashes of her smile and her eyes in the parking lot that night fill Wanda’s mind.

“I’m good, yeah. Good, that’s what I am. Sorry, I’m embarrassing myself it’s just that you, you make me a little nervous. I’m _sorry_. How- How are you?”

She hears the light little laugh Natasha gives and her heart soars in her chest. It makes her breathe a little easier as well, despite the fact that she sort of regrets calling because she’s embarrassing herself. It’ll be worth it, she thinks, so long as she gets to see Natasha again.

“I’m good. You don’t have to apologize Wanda, I think it’s cute that I make you nervous. Are you at work?”

“Yeah. Yeah I am, although it’s a lot more free running than your job I am sure. I was actually going to call you last night but I guess I chickened out?” She shakes her head at herself and the paint splattered tip of her black high tops kicks the rock away from her reach. “And three days is the limit on these things, according to Steve. So he uhm, he made me realize that I don’t want to miss my chance of getting to see you again. Which I want to do, like really _do_. If you want to, that is. No pressure if you uhm, didn’t like me?”

The thought that Natasha might not like her makes her frown, makes her eyebrows furrow. She feels her gut twist and turn with disappointment, the nerves deepening. She thought that they’d had a good time and well, she had gotten Natasha’s number and she really wishes for more self confidence.

“Wanda, if I wasn’t interested in seeing you again I wouldn’t have given you my card. And even if you’d called a week from now, I would still want to see you. I understand that you’re nervous but you don’t have to be okay? I’m interested in you, sweet girl, you don’t need to doubt that. How about this Wednesday, we could get lunch?”

Relief bubbles over the waves that are painfully crashing inside of her chest and she smiles, nodding like Natasha can see her. Which she can’t and she clears her throat, gulping harshly before speaking,”Yeah that sounds great. I work at the Barnes Art Studio, if you want to pick me up? Or we could, we could meet somewhere? That was rude of me to just assume that you were going to-“

“I’ll pick you up, don’t worry about it,” Natasha sounds amused and it makes her smile bigger. “Have a good day, sweet girl. I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“You too,” she says. The line ends a few seconds later and she stares down at her phone for a good three minutes before she saves Natasha’s number into her phone. She heads back inside and she gives Steve a thumbs up, smiling at him when he gives her a big goofy grin. Her heart clenches with love for him, he’s the one who practically made her apart of him and Bucky and Sam’s little family.

* * *

 

“Can I help you?” Bucky’s voice breaks the silence on Wednesday afternoon and it makes Wanda whip her head around. Her mouth slides into probably too big of a grin when she realizes that it’s Natasha. She looks so beautiful, her red curls are precise and neat and they fall over her collarbones perfectly. She’s wearing a dark green sweater, dark denim jeans, and brown leather boots and she just makes it look so fucking good.

“It’s okay, Bucks. She’s picking me up for lunch,” she says as she closes her sketchbook and grabs her bag from the floor. She pulls it over her head and it falls against her denim clad thigh. She feels a little embarrassed about what she’s wearing but she does work at a studio. She’s got on light blue overalls and the shirt she’s wearing underneath is a rainbow striped crop top with her usual black high tops and she’s got her hair tied up in a messy bun.

Bucky nods and gives a quirk of his lips before he goes back to the sculpture he’s working on and she makes her way over to Natasha, biting her lip nervously. They don’t talk as Wanda leads her through the front of the studio, which is also an art supply store that they run as well, but the older woman does grab her hand. It makes her cheeks warm and she looks down at their hands, one covered with silver rings and the other plain, their fingers locking together seamlessly.

“You look adorable,” Natasha says, her lips are in her usual smirk. Wanda feels a rush of heat slither through her veins and up into her face as she shakes her head.

“Thank you, you uhm, you look great too.” She’s nervous and she thinks that her hands might start clamming up and she bites her lip. Then they’re in front of a nice black car, shiny with black tinted windows, and she huffs out slightly at the sight of it. Natasha lets go of her hand to open the door for her and she slides into the seat with a shy little grin. She wipes her hands on her thighs and breathes out nervously as Natasha gets into the car.

“There’s this diner that I go to sometimes, they’ve got mushroom and veggie burgers, they’re supposed to be really good. We could go somewhere else if you want to though.” The engine starts and her stomach growls at the thought of a good veggie burger. She shakes her head and gives Natasha a smile.

“Sounds good to me. How are you?”

“I’m good,” the sentence is punctuated with a hand claiming it’s place on her thigh. Which, _fuck_ her. Her face flushes as her heart rate picks up and arousal crashes into the dip of her belly, spreading until it’s inbetween her legs. It’s humiliating, she thinks, and she’s not sure if Natasha knows what she’s doing. What effect she has on her. “How are you?”

The hand squeezes, moves a little higher. Wanda is going to ruin her fucking underwear at this rate, which is fine, they’re black cotton. It’s not like she’s _expecting_ to get fucked by Natasha. She swallows loudly and gives a shrug of her shoulders, wanting to move her thighs together. She won’t, it’d be obvious and she thinks she doesn’t want to embarrass herself ten minutes into their second date. Her hand is warm though, she can feel the heat of it through the denim of her overalls and it’s putting just enough pressure to be slightly rough. A good rough, a dominant rough, a I-really-want-you-between-my-legs-rough and it’s driving her crazy.

“ _Wanda_.” Her hand slides up more and it’s almost to the top of her thigh, the squeeze she gets this time is rough enough that it does make her press her thighs together. Makes her snap her head to the side to look at Natasha, who is focused on the god damn road. Or pretending to be, that is. She swallows roughly again, she feels like she’s getting scolded, and the way that her name sounds in that tone of voice is so good. “How are you?”

She knows what she’s doing. That killer smirk gives her away. And it is a killer, a killer of fucking panties.

“I am fine,” she breathes out, voice shaking. She wants to wriggle her body, wants to get Natasha’s hand where she wants it. She really wants to be properly fucked, especially by the older woman. She shakes her head at herself, it’s just been a while since the last time she’d been with someone, that’s what the problem is. That’s what’s making her so worked up. Well, Natasha is too.

“You don’t seem fine. Are you feeling okay, _malyshka_?”

A whine fills the car and it’s horrifyingly loud. Wanda clamps a hand over her mouth in mortification and she knows her eyes are probably comically wide. Her face is burning hotter than a forest fire and she wishes she could melt into a puddle right there in the seat of the car. The world seems to be against her, again, making her show how desperate she is for _something_. Anything really, and she’s absolutely weak for that term of enderment. Especially in Russian.

She watches as the redhead does nothing but pull the car to a stop somewhere, close to the edge of town. If she’s thinking correctly, which she most certainly is not. Natasha pulled the car over, she realizes, and she turns to look at her again. Her catlike green eyes are looking at her with amusement and her slightly glossy lips are still in that smirk, which deepens when they lock eyes. She drops her hand from her mouth and breaks away from their locked gaze, she won’t be able to say anything if she doesn’t.

“So _embarrassing_.”

“Why?” Natasha asks and Wanda watches as her thumb rubs circles on light denim, can barely feel the press of it. “Are you embarrassed that you want me or are you embarrassed that you whined in my car because you want me? Which, I don’t find embarrassing, and I’m more than willing to do whatever you want me to do you, Wanda.”

“You…” she huffs slightly and bites her lip, turning to Natasha as she nods. She’s never been very good at saying what she wants and she doesn’t know if she needs to. She wonders if Natasha wants her to.

“Scoot your seat back,” she says and then she’s opening the car door. The hand leaves her thigh and makes her sigh but she scoots her seat back just as Natasha opens her own door. “Get out.”

“What?”

“Go on, sweet girl, get out of the car. You’ll understand in a second.” She ignores the slight confusion and gets out of the car, body brushing against Natasha’s as she does. She shivers and goosebumps form on her skin and she watches Natasha’s ass as she gets into her seat. It makes her shift her thighs together and she wants to grab it, she wants to know what it looks like without skin tight jeans hugging it just right. It’s only when the older woman pats her lap that Wanda finally clicks together what’s going on.

She flushes for the thousandth time and does what she’s being asked, straddling Natasha’s lap and pulling the door closed beside her. They’re closer than they’ve ever been, now, and she nervously rests her hands on Natasha’s shoulders. She can smell her, the soft scent of her perfume, can see the brilliance of her eyes. She burns them into her memory and inhales deeply when strong hands grip onto her waist, she leans forwards and presses their foreheads together.

“Have you ever been taken in a car before?” Natasha murmurs as she slides one of her hands up and undoes the right side of her overalls, pulls the strap down as far as it will go. She shakes her head no, because her and Vis were never like this. She hasn’t even been gone down on yet, hasn’t been taken from behind, hasn’t done anything but gentle and nice and just… she wants things. Wants rough things, wants to not be able to walk for a week because of how sore she is.

She won’t say that of course. She’s horrible at talking about sex and everything that comes along with it and she thinks that perhaps Natasha will change that. Maybe she’ll become more comfortable. She moves the straps off of her wrists and settles her hands back on Natasha’s shoulders, shivers when her fingers press against her ribs. Her mouth is warm against her neck and the kisses get rougher as she goes further down, it makes Wanda tilt her head to the side, makes her exhale quietly.

She lets out a moan when a bite is pressed to her neck and she can feel Natasha’s smirk curl against her skin. She feels a big gush of heat pulse between her legs and rocks her hips slightly, eyelids fluttering closed. There’s another bite pressed to her skin after the movement, harsh enough to sting, she wonders if she did something wrong.

“Do you want me to stay still?” She manages to ask through her mismatched breathing. She’s fucking panting and she’s a mess, so god damn turned on that she wants to slide her hand inbetween her legs and take care of herself. She won’t.

“Think you could manage that?” Natasha asks as she places another bite to Wanda’s skin, this time on the jut of her collarbone. It takes all of her strength to keep her hips from jerking and she nods, watches as Natasha’s green eyes darken.

Hands graze against her braless chest from underneath the hem of her crop top and she bites down on her lip. She feels the pin prick of nervousness slide into her veins because she doesn’t know if she’ll be… impressive enough. She likes her body, she does, she knows she’s pretty and that her boobs are quite a decent size but she wants Natasha to _like_ her body. Then she’s being cupped, strong and firm but still soft and it’s fucking great. It lasts for a second though and the warm air of the car reaches both of her breasts, her nipples are rock hard, and she can see the way Natasha is looking at her.

The self doubt fades away because of the look. She doesn’t know if the older woman is aware of it, but she’s looking at Wanda like she wants to fucking devour her and it makes her pussy clench horribly. She can feel the dampness now and she blushes, but then both of Natasha’s hands are on her breasts and her thumbs tug at her nipples just right and her head tilts back as she moans. Her hands tighten on her shoulders and she snaps her eyes open to find Natasha looking at her with a slightly dissapointed look on her face.

“Staying still applies to your hands as well, _malyshka_.” She nods, whining loudly again, and this time she doesn’t care. Because Natasha’s hands are on her and she’s _so_ god damn turned on that nothing else really matters. Besides staying still. She can do this, she can be a good girl and listen, she _can_. She watches and feels as teeth scrape over one of her nipples and her eyes flutter close agains as she moans. Natasha’s mouth is warm and wet when it wraps around her, when she sucks roughly and flicks her tongue.

At the rate that she’s going, Wanda’s going to ruin her panties and her pants. She’ll come before Natasha even places a hand on her and she finds that she wouldn’t mind. She feels her hands slide her overalls down more and then her hips are being lifted for her so that they can settle the fabric a little uncomfortably on her ass. She gushes again, right as two fingers rub over the soaked fabric and she moans loudly.

“So wet for me, sweet girl. Maybe if you ask really nicely I’ll touch you, would you want that?” She nods, panting heavily as she opens her eyes again and she almost closes them again when they make eye contact. “Tell me how bad you want me, baby, go on.”

“ _So_ ,” she swallows thickly, wanting desperately to grind down on the fingers that are still pressed to her center. “Bad. Want you, want you to touch me. Please? I want… I _need_ it, Natasha, please?” She whines a little bit at the end of her sentence and her blush deepens. Wanda hasn’t ever wanted to beg so badly for someone before, and she does want to. She would beg Natasha until she physically couldn’t, because she wants her so bad. She’s so fucking wet and she can feel the strain of her nub, desperate for attention.

“Good girl,” Natasha says and it makes her entire body tremble. She can’t help it, and she feels air hit her core when her panties are yanked down. She can smell her scent and she feels a little embarrassed, until Natasha thrusts two fingers into her, curling them expertly. Her eyes close again and she moans so loud that it hurts the back of her throat. “You look so beautiful like this, Wanda. I wonder what you’d look like spread out for me, wonder how pretty your little pussy looks with nothing to hide it.”

The words make her hips rock and she grunts when a thumb presses roughly against her clit. She wants to know too, wants to know what it’s like to have someone’s mouth on her, to have _Natasha’s_ mouth on her. She wonders what it would be like to be tied down and fucked hard. She wants to know, she wants Natasha to be the one to show her. Her fingers pull out slightly and then slam back in with a third, it makes her moan wantonly, makes her fingers curl into Natasha’s hair. She knows she isn’t supposed to move but she can’t _help it_.

“Ride my fingers, pretty girl.”

She can do that and she does, her hips bucking quickly to meet Natasha’s thrusts. Her orgasm curls deeply in the belly of her tummy and her head falls forward, makes their foreheads knock together as Natasha’s thumb rubs circles on her nub. She clenches around her fingers and moans silently as she comes, gushing wet heat all over Natasha’s fingers. It’s not enough though and she keeps on riding, desperate for more, and she barely recognizes the noises she’s making as she comes again, this time with a loud moan at the end.

Her panting is heavy when she finally settles on Natasha’s fingers which are still buried inside of her, unable to open her eyes or speak. That was the best orgasm she’s ever had in her entire life, the best sex she’s ever had and she finds herself thinking how grateful she is for Clint Barton. She breathes deeply when Natasha pulls out of her, and she opens her eyes enough to see her slide her fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off of her. It makes her horny all over again.

“Taste so good,” the older woman says when she’s done. She can feel her pull her ruined panties back up her hips and she lets her put her overalls and shirt back into place, bones too heavy to move.

 

* * *

 

  
It’s only later when she crawls into bed that night that she realizes she never got her veggie burger.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting this earlier, life’s kind of a mess right now. thank you for your comments, i hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

Wanda finally settles into the couch on Saturday night beside her brother with a bowl of Mac and Cheese in her hands. It’s just the two of them, rarely, she thinks. The silence is comfortable and it’s mostly there because Pietro is completely engrossed in a show about a time traveling grandpa that once turned into a pickle. She doesn’t remember the name, but the guy has vomit on his chin and she grimaces around her fork. She’s lived here for five years and she still doesn’t understand American’s.

It’s funny enough, once she actually starts watching it and she too becomes completely focused. That is, until her phone pings and she has to dig it out of the pockets of her shorts to read it.

**Natasha [9:45 p.m] :** _Hey, pretty girl. Are you busy?_

Wanda almost swallows her noodles down the wrong pipe, her face flushing horribly as she coughs. Pietro doesn’t even look up at her. Her and Natasha have been texting a lot since that day on the side of a road, and more often than not Wanda is always left even more frustrated. She wants more, so much more.

**Wanda [9:47 p.m] :** _Eating noodles but besides that no. Why?_

**Natasha [9:49 p.m] :** _I want to see you._

Her stomach flip flops in excitement and she sets her bowl down on the end table, thumbs braced over the keyboard as she chews on her lip. She doesn’t know when Clint will be home, doesn’t know if he’s still got the kids or not. She hates leaving her brother alone and they haven’t really been spending time together, but at the thought of possibly getting _fucked_ by Natasha…

**Wanda [9:51 p.m] :** _Okay… you could come to mine if you want? My brother is here, though._

**Natasha [9:55 p.m] :** _You think you could be quiet?_

Oh. Her face burns hotter and she clears her throat before looking at her brother, ”Pietro. Natasha wants to come over.”

That gets his attention and he turns to look at her and his light hazel eyes flash with amusement. He knows exactly what she’ll get up to, tonight and he stands dramatically from the couch.

“I have headphones, please try to be quieter than them. I can only turn them up so lound before I get ear damage, baby sister.”

She scoffs loudly, her lips already curled into a smile even though she glares at him. She picks a pillow up off the couch and flings it at him, hitting him in the chest. His laugh is obnoxious as he shakes his hips before he walks away, entering his room. She sighs deeply, chest shaking a little as her laughter dies down and she remembers to respond to Natasha. Who’s going to be the death of her.

**Wanda [10:03 p.m] :** _Pietro has informed me that he has headphones. He only figured it out because my face was red._

**Natasha [10:05 p.m] :** _Text me your address, malyshka. Get ready for me ;-)_

Wanda does with a slight laugh and shoves her phone into her pocket, dishes completely forgetten as she makes her way to her room. She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly in an attempt to calm her nerves. She’s thankful that she is quite the tidy person and that her room is clean. She wonders what on earth she is supposed to wear. A dress would be too much, especially the one she would put on if this was a special type of thing, but she’s going to save that for one day.

She doesn’t know when Natasha is gonna be here so she decides to just stay in her running shorts and changes into a spaghetti strap tank top, frowning at herself in the mirror. Her hair is in a braid and it falls over her shoulder and down to her ribs and she looks fine. Makeup-less but still, fine. She checks and makes sure she has another set of sheets and blankets, proud that she always keeps extra in her room for once. Her bed is made and there’s no clothes on her floor and she decides to stop overthinking.

She flips on the lamp beside her bed and then turns the main light off, not sure what mood she’s supposed to be going for. Maybe they’ll just hang out and do nothing, maybe they’ll do _something_. It’s enough for her either way and she smooths her hand over her comforter just as a knock sounds from outside. That was fast, she thinks to herself as she exits her room. She smooths her tank top down self consciously as she opens the front door, eyes widening when she sees Natasha.

She knew it was her, of course, Clint has a key and he doesn’t knock anymore. She just, isn’t expecting her to keep on getting prettier and prettier. Her hair is straight this time and it looks smooth, Wanda’s fingers itch to slide into it. She’s wearing lip gloss and she’s got a touch of mascara on and she’s almost as natural as Wanda, it seems, and it makes her feel a bit better. She’s got this faded rock band t-shirt on and Wanda can barely make out the fact that it says _Metallica_. She’ll have to look them up.

“Hey,” she says after too long of a time, not missing the way Natasha’s lips curl into a little smile. “Come on in.” She moves out of the way and sucks in a breath when the smell of her perfume hits her nose, and then she shuts the door behind Natasha. “Do you uhm, want anything to drink?”

“No,” Natasha says, their eyes locking. It makes Wanda’s heart jump into her throat and she wants to touch her, wants to get over the way her heart is pounding in anticipation and nerves. The air is shifting, it’s tiny and almost unnoticeable but it’s not awkward and gives her the courage to reach out and lace her fingers with Natasha’s. “Your brother doesn’t want to meet me? The way you made him sound, he seems very protective of you.”

She shrugs her shoulders and nods her head, “We are protective of each other, but you haven’t been… around long? He only gets protective when I have been seeing someone for a good amount of time. I didn’t meet Clint for three months.”

Natasha takes a step forward and her hand presses against her hip. The touch makes her stomach dip, so does the sweet little smile she’s wearing, which Wanda has found she doesn’t use very often. The hand that’s in her own lifts up and then one of her arms is being held above her head as the air thickens even more. Natasha kisses her, long and deep and it sucks all the air out of her lungs. Her tongue swipes along her bottom lip and Wanda lets her push into her mouth.

She brings her free hand to Natasha’s hair, sliding it through the strands and tugging her even closer, their bodies pressing together. She moans and it’s muffled by the older woman’s mouth, by the wicked way she curls her tongue. Wanda wonders what it would feel like if it was between her legs instead and the thought makes her press her thighs together. Natasha breaks the kiss and presses hot ones against the curve of her chin, the edge of her jaw.

Wanda’s breathing is heavy and it comes out in little pants, and the words Natasha said to her in the car on Wednesday flash in her mind. _I wonder what you’d look like spread out for me, wonder how pretty your little pussy looks with nothing to hide it._ Her face warms and she sucks in a shaky breath,”Do you want… want to go to my, my room?”

Natasha nods and lets Wanda’s arm drop from its place above her head, removing her hand from her hair as she does so. She takes a deep breath and breaks away from the wall before she leads them to her bedroom, eyes darting around in nervousness, also looking for anything that she might’ve missed. Nothing, she’s fine, except now Natasha is in her room and it’s enough to make her feel a little weird. Out of all the people and all of the girls, Natasha is with her, in _her_ apartment, which isn’t the biggest or the nicest and she lives with her twin brother and it’s all she has.

“It’s not much,” she says quietly, her mind getting the better of her.

She feels Natasha’s breasts press into her back and her hands slide around her hips and it eases some of her anxiety. Lips press against her shoulder, warm and soft yet still a little bit rough, and it’s enough to get her body to relax. Enough to make her eyelids flutter close. “It’s just fine, sweet girl. Don’t worry about it, okay?” She nods and shivers when Natasha’s teeth graze the curve of her neck, the air shifting back to what it was in the hall way.

A gush of heat wets her panties when Natasha’s hands find her breasts, palming roughly through her bra. She wants it off, wants her hands on her like they were in the car, maybe even rougher than that. She wants her so bad, the craving she’s had since the very first second has just gotten bigger now that she’s had Natasha fuck her in a way she didn’t think she’d experience. She sucks in a shaky breath when her teeth scrape along her shoulder blade, body trembling with want.

“Natasha,” she says, voice low and accent rich. She just wants to say her name, over and over again so she doesn’t even have a possibility of ever forgetting it. The hands on her breasts slip away and start gliding her tank top off of her body. She raises her arms above her head, feeling slightly like a child but not exactly caring when her shirt hits the floor. Her back arches when Natasha’s knuckles brush against it, her bra snapping open, she watches as hands tug the straps down as far as Natasha’s arms can reach and she drops them from her hands.

From the way that she’s got her head tilted forward she can see the way her nipples are straining, hard and pink and needy for Natasha’s hands. Said hands are on her hips, fingertips dipping below her shorts and panties and tugging. She’s got goosebumps on her skin but she’s on fire and she can feel her core twitching with every movement Natasha makes, every time her breath hits Wanda’s shoulder. She’s so damn close but so far away and Wanda wants her, wants her so that she can’t tell where her own body begins and where the older woman’s ends.

“You’re going to be a good girl,” Natasha says, her voice is like it was in the car, low and raspy and dominant and drop dead fucking sexy. It makes Wanda’s knees shake and she finds that she doesn’t want to be a good girl tonight, she wants to be a bad one. She wonders if Natasha would punish her, wonders if she’d spank her. The fact that her panties get even more wet at the thought makes her flush. Then air is hitting her sex and her scent is faintly noticeable to the air and she shakes slightly. “Good girls get rewarded, _malyshka_ , and you like getting rewarded don’t you?”

“Yes,” she manages to say, as she steps out of her panties and shorts. She’s completely bare in front of Natasha and she swallows harshly as anxiety fills her once again. She wants to be rewarded but she wants to be fucked first, and maybe that’s the reward.

“Get on the bed.”

God, her face turns pink and her pussy clenches and she can feel her juices on her inner thighs. She does as she’s told and gets on the bed, her eyes finding Natasha once she settles onto the pillows. She’s got that hungry look in her eyes and Wanda watches as she kicks off her shoes, watches as her hands undo her pants at the same time. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, she thinks, as she watches Natasha’s creamy thighs come into view along with her black panties. She can see the smirk that’s on her face, can tell that the slightly softer version of herself is gone now, hidden away.

It’s worth it. Her boobs look like a god damn fantasy in the black lace bra she’s wearing and Wanda wants to touch them, wants to kiss them and bury her face and them and she really, _really_ wants to see what Natasha looks like when she comes. More than that though, she wants to be the one to make her fall apart, wants to fuck her as good as she fucks Wanda.

“If you’re good,” the older woman says as she starts to kneel onto the bed, looking at Wanda with intensity. “You get to touch me, how’s that sound?”

She can’t speak so she nods and her entire body jerks when Natasha’s hands slide up her thighs. She can’t help but spread her legs for her, hoping that maybe she’ll get right down to it. She doesn’t, she just puts her perfect mouth on Wanda’s hips and sucks marks onto her skin. Her tongue soothes the marks she makes and one of her hands leaves her thighs as she starts to kiss up to her ribs, finds its way to her breast. And she squeezes roughly, her index finger flicks her nipple and Wanda gasps, eyes fluttering shut. She flicks her again just as her mouth finds her other breast, her tongue swirls around it and she makes a sound that she doesn’t recognize, the small spark of pain making her crazy.

Crazy enough that she wonders what the hand on her thigh would be like around her neck, pressing against her so tightly that she couldn’t find air. She thinks that she already trusts Natasha with her body, maybe not completely with her heart, but her body. She’d let this woman do everything to her. Natasha tugs on the bud she’s been flicking, fingers pulling hard enough to sting and it makes Wanda whine, makes her hands move up to Natasha’s shoulders.

It’s apparently the wrong move because the redheads teeth scrape over her other nipple and it makes her back arch and she knows she shouldn’t have touched her. She just can’t help it, Natasha is so soft and so beautiful and her skin is so fucking milky looking that she just wants to touch her. She lets her fingers slide over her smooth skin before they eventually fall back into the comforter, one of them curling into a fist. She feels like she could come just like this, just with Natasha’s mouth and hand on her boobs.

Her eyes snap open when the bites Natasha had been leaving on her fade to kisses, down and away from her breast and she sucks in a breath. She wants her mouth back on her and her hands itch to reach out and tangle in her silky smooth hair. Be good, she tells herself, as she watches Natasha press kiss after kiss on her skin. Their eyes lock once she sucks another mark onto her skin, right above the beginning of her mound. Wanda wants to tell her that she’s never been taken like this before, wants to tell her she doesn’t know what a mouth on her pussy feels like. She keeps her mouth shut and her legs spread even wider for Natasha who presses kisses to her thigh.

“Oh, sweet girl.” Natasha’s breath hits her center and she inhales sharply, forcing her eyes to stay open. “You’re even prettier than I imagined, dripping like this for me.”

Wanda burns at the words and she can just barely see the pinkness of her chest. She wonders what she looks like, wonders if she really is as pretty as Natasha is saying. Better then she imagined, apparently, and the fact that she imagined _Wanda_ is enough to make her lips twitch. She keeps herself neat enough, she thinks, after years of not being able to do, you know, keep herself the way she is right now. Her eyes flutter shut when Natasha’s breath hits her again, hot and so god damn close to her that she just wants to buck her hips up.

Her hands spread her legs even wider, gripping her hard enough that she’ll probably bruise and then her mouth is on her, tongue licking through her slick heat. _Jesus_ , she thinks, as she moans something loud and fucking animal like. Natasha’s going to know she’s never had someone go down on her before, if she’s already reacting like this. Maybe she’ll find pleasure in knowing that she’s the first one to do this to her.

She swipes again and Wanda can feel the low hum that leaves her throat. It makes it even better and she can’t stop the noises she’s making. Then her tongue finds her bundle of nerves and Natasha flicks her and her back arches up off the bed, her legs painfully wanting to close in around Natasha’s head. Her touch stings now and she can just barely feel the slight scratching of her neatly trimmed nails. She doesn’t know how to describe what she’s feeling, just that she’s never been so wet and the feeling in her gut is spreading _everywhere_ and she’s so god damn close.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Natasha yanks her face away from her center and Wanda whimpers, feels herself pulse for more. She wants her mouth back on her, she doesn’t ever want her to stop. Why, why did she stop?

“Watch your mouth,” Natasha growls, her voice gravelly and so deep that it makes her body tremble. “My girl doesn’t talk like that, because she’s good, _isn’t_ she?”

She nods her head helplessly, blinking her eyes open and sucking in a breath at the sight of the older woman’s face, her lips shiny with juices. Natasha smiles at her, actually smiles in that sweet little way that she does and it makes Wanda’s heart clench tightly in her chest. She hesitates slightly before asking,”Can you kiss me? I would, would really like it if you kissed me. Please?”

She’s slightly surprised when Natasha does lean in and kiss her, something slow and soft and so unlike her rough movements. Her tongue slides it’s way into Wanda’s mouth and she curls it like she did in the hall and she can fucking taste herself on her tongue and it distracts her from the way Natasha slams two fingers into her. She gasps away from the kiss, fists clenching in the comforter and she can’t keep it in any longer. She climaxes with another twist and curl of her fingers, the noises she makes softer than they had been all night.

Natasha’s fingers slide out of her and her chest shakes. She watches as she slides them into her mouth, sucking them off and giving a hungry smile. The hand that’s still holding her thigh loosens it’s hold as it slides up, and then it grips again, tugs her leg up and over Natasha’s shoulder. The position sucks all the air out of her and she gasps loudly, ignoring the delicious burn in her body. She’s in for more than she signed up for, and she can’t fucking wait.

“Keep your hands still,” Natasha says, voice lower than ever. Wanda nods her head, her fists still in an iron grip on her sheets. She watches as her lover leans down, feels the heated kisses she presses against her inner thigh. It makes her eyelids flutter shut and a moan leave her mouth, she feels her walls clench and she knows she’s still a dripping mess.

She can’t get enough of Natasha, she’s never craved someone so badly. She feels her tongue slide over the soft skin, feels her lips suck a mark onto it. She’s going to be covered in them and it gives Wanda a thrill she’s not really had before. Her hands itch to reach out and touch once she feels Natasha’s hair brush over her other thigh and-

“ _Oh_.”

It’s loud but she doesn’t care because the redhead’s tongue just circled her nub deliciously. Her hips buck up without her being able to stop it and the grip on her leg gets tighter as Natasha’s tongue starts sliding through her folds. She can feel herself twitching with every stroke, sensitive from the orgasm she just had and she knows that it’s just a matter of time before she does it again. Natasha keeps at it, running up and down, every other time catching her clit in-between her lips and sucking, which is making her get more wet then she’s ever been.

She’s having a hard time forcing herself to keep her hands tangled in the sheets, and just when she thinks of reaching out and tangling her fingers in Natasha’s hair, the older woman slips her tongue inside of her. She moans horribly loud and she hopes that her brother has left the apartment, because she doesn’t think any headphones could block out the noise. She can feel the shake in her legs, can feel her second climax starting to crash over her and it feels like she’s on fire.

It gets worse when Natasha seems to hum against her, and she can _feel_ it. Like, down to her bones feel it, and then her tongue slips out of her and it makes her whimper. She feels herself pulse, desperately chasing that last little push to send her over the edge. She wants to reach out and drag Natasha’s face back onto her and it wouldn’t be much because she’s still _right_ there. Wanda feels the need to start begging, like a child when they want a toy from the store.

“You’re such a pretty girl,” the words fill the room and Wanda knows she can’t blush anymore. She’s too red for that already. “I could stare at you for hours, all flushed and wet, squirming for me.”

The words make her do even more of those things and she clenches the sheets hard enough that it hurts, whimpering helplessly. She can’t open her eyes and plead with them, they just won’t open. She’s pretty sure she’d die if she actually had to see Natasha between her legs, and then there’s teeth on her nub and they scrape just right, the sting pulling her apart. She arches off the bed, body shaking as she moans and she can feel herself clench, feel herself release a wave of wetness. Natasha’s tongue is there too, cleaning her up, and it’s enough to send her over the edge.

_Again_.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s a little more serious than the other chapters because it touches into wanda’s past. just felt like putting a warning, but i hope you enjoy it :-)

__

“So, how are things?”

Wanda looks up at Steve, who’s hovering over the back of her easel, with an eyebrow raised. She dabs more paint onto her brush and shrugs her shoulders. Her painting is not coming along how she would like it to, in fact she really just wants to scrap it and then scream in frustration.

“Things?” She asks, as she tries to salvage the image of a shadow of a tree she was working on. She’d wanted to recreate the way the sky looked the other night but she can’t, and it’s something she could normally do with no problem but her mind, it just isn’t there. “My painting is coming along horribly, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Steve cracks an amused smile, blue eyes shining down at her. It makes her roll her own as she bites her lip, this stupid fucking painting. She wonders what it would take for her to get out of here and go home, maybe that’s what it is. She’s just in the wrong environment. It happens sometimes, she works the best in her room and if she can’t physically make anything good she usually comes here and works on it instead. She also really wants to go home because she has plans and she thinks she might be too tired if she doesn’t take a nap for them.

“Yeah, I was talking about with Natasha. How are things going?”

This gets her attention and she smiles, ignores the way her face heats up as she looks at him. She’s got plans with Natasha and if it’s anything like the last four times in the past two weeks then she’ll be left an exhausted, marked up, and very happily pleased mess. Then again, she hasn’t been sleeping so she might just go crazy. It’s worth it.

“Things are good. I was actually wondering if I could take this home and work on it, my mind just can’t seem to get anything right with this thing and maybe being at home will help.”

She’s been at the studio the most, working the front too. Which, she doesn’t like because of all the people that come in there. They give her anxiety, like if they hear her accent they’ll just know she’s from a country that was wiped out because _their_ country couldn’t get to _their_ enemy without going through her home. And she’s here legally, she is, her and Pietro got that all figured out years ago, but still. Just one wrong person could possibly ruin everything for her and it’s terrifying. The little ounce of stability she has could just be ripped away from her.

“Yeah, go ahead. You’ve been here all day. Let me know if you need anything?”

Steve looks concerned now, like maybe her inner thoughts were smeared across her face. She gives him a nod of her head and waits for him to walk away before she starts figuring out how she’s going to get this painting home. She decides to carry it because it isn’t a big one and realizes that she really needs to get a car because she can’t keep walking everywhere. Even if it does keep her in shape.

So, Wanda stands up and very carefully starts packing things up, extra caution being used when she goes to the sink to wash off her brushes. All she really wants to do is go home and take a nap and try to get rid of the anxiety that’s been twisting through her all week.

 

* * *

 

Wanda wakes up to very familiar fingers stroking her hair back and the scent of Natasha. She hums quietly, taking her time opening her eyes, a small smile on her face when she does. The only light in the room is from the soft glow of the lamp on the other side of her bed and it gives her just the right amount to see Natasha’s beautiful face. She’s smiling her soft smile and her eyes are even more gentle than that, it warms her heart and her chest.

“Sorry, I was really tired and I’ve not been doing so great these past couple of days. I came home from work early and I kind of just, fell asleep.”

Natasha just shakes her head and leans forward, she presses a kiss to her forehead and it makes her curl further into the blankets, a sense of comfort washing over her. She loves how gentle Natasha is with her sometimes, like after they fuck and she makes sure she’s okay. She feeds her and she gets her water and she washes her hair when she runs her a bath and it’s always so sweet that it makes her chest ache. She never stays very long, she usually leaves just as Wanda gets ready to finally fall asleep, and it’s nice.

“Are you feeling sick?”

Her voice is soft too and her fingers are still petting her hair and she closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to think of all of this, stuff, that’s going on inside of her head. She doesn’t think much of the war and all of the stuff that she had to witness, all the pain and all of the suffering, if she doesn’t have too. But the news and the posts and everything that she’s been reading has really been freaking her out, and she’s thought of her mother way more than she ever has.

Wanda doesn’t talk about the war but she thinks that she could, with Natasha here, combing her hair and her presence being comforting without even trying. She finds that she _wants_ to talk about her mother, about the small bits and pieces she can remember of her. The happy pieces, that is. Before the fear and the pain took over.

“Will you hold me?” She asks, opening her eyes and feeling really, really small. A vulnerable type of small, and it’s usually something that doesn’t bother her, when she’s with Natasha. She finds comfort in being able to be small and quiet and shy, finds comfort in being taken care of and she needs it now. If she’s going to talk about this, she needs it. Needs the comfort and the warmth and the softness.

Natasha gives her another kiss to the forehead before she stands, and Wanda takes in her appearance. She’s got on ripped skinny jeans and a white v-neck, which means she went home and changed before coming over. Her hair is natural, wavy and brilliant looking. She’s always so pretty, always so _fascinating_ , it isn’t fair. Wanda doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the fact that this woman wants her. She stretches slightly before she starts walking, and Wanda shifts around so she can keep on looking at her.

The bed dips as she slides into it and under the blankets, her arms opening. Wanda scoots into them, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as her head rests against Natasha’s chest, a feeling of safety rushing over her as strong arms wrap around her. She feels fingers slide into her hair and the action makes her smile.

“What’s on your mind, myshka?”

“My mama,” she says, her voice wavering. She hasn’t even started talking and she feels the way her heart clenches horribly, like someone took it in their hand and started crushing it with every ounce of strength they could manage. “I do not think of her much, there is not a lot of happy memories and the rest are so, so painful. I remember her being afraid, the most. She was always so afraid. Papa was always calm, so was Pietro. They tried to comfort her and comfort me, because if mama was scared then I was too, you know?”

Natasha stays silent, she’s letting her speak, letting her talk and it comforts her. So does the way that she can hear her heartbeat, strong and steady and a little face paced. She takes a deep breath, before she keeps speaking, the fuzzy memory of her mother’s face in her mind.

“She was beautiful, I think. Her hair was this light brown color, almost like caramel, and she had the softest looking face. Everyone always looked at her, when we would go out. She was always so kind to everyone, and every Friday, her and papa would switch what kid they’d take out. If I got to go with her, we’d go to the shops and she’d buy me sweets before we sat in our backyard and watched the sun go down, and if I was with papa, he’d take me to a movie despite the fact that we were always behind the rest of the world and that we didn’t have a lot money.”

Her voice cracks on the last part, and she can feel the stinging in her eyes as tears start to form, and she doesn’t want to cry but it’s so _painful_. She never got to tell her parents goodbye, and she never will, and it hurts. It hurts so bad, even after all this time. She exhales heavily, before she swallows back the lump in her throat.

“That day - the _last_ day, was the worst one. Pietro and I, they’d made us go downstairs and to the basement. I remember how cold it was, how wet, and my brother, he never let go of me. The floor was shaking because of the bombs that they were dropping, it felt like the whole universe was being ripped apart, and then everything just, I don’t know how to describe it,” She’s crying now and she knows it, the tears are wet and hot on her cheeks and Natasha’s arms tighten around her. She hears her take in a breath, and she stops for a second, as the memory really flashes through her mind.

“When I woke up, I was holding onto Pietro so tightly that my hands hurt, and there was a piece of the ceiling on top of us. It felt like hours before we finally got out of all of it, and we searched through the rubble, looking for our parents and we couldn’t find them. Everything was _gone_ , it was just, it was there one second and then it was ripped away from me. And everyday, I think that somehow, somebody will find out where I’m from, where my home was, and they’ll rip this away from me too. Away from us. Despite the fact that we aren’t doing anything wrong.”

  
Natasha doesn’t say anything and the air is tight around them, thick and heavy as Wanda cries, her body shaking. She feels like she’s stripped herself raw, as she clutches onto Natasha’s white tee shirt, holding and holding and _holding_. So tightly, because she never wants to let go of her, she never wants to lose the feeling of safety that she brings her. Wanda wants to fall in love with her and be with her, wants to be her girl. She wants to belong to Natasha and she wants to give her every single piece of her and get every single piece of Natasha in return.

Gentle fingers tilt her head up and she shifts so that she can really look at Natasha. She finds that her eyes are shiny, and that there’s this look on her face of pure adoration and amazement and it makes her heart stop, makes her breath catch. She leans forward and presses their foreheads together, and then they’re just there. Just there, the air still thick and their breaths are mingled and the last of Wanda’s tears come out of her eyes.

“Jesus, _baby_.”  
  
The words leave Natasha’s mouth in a breath, matching the look on her face and it makes Wanda laugh slightly, her hand coming up to rest on her cheek. She smiles softly when Natasha lets out a laugh in return, and then their lips are molded together into the sweetest of kisses. It’s not even suggesting that it lead anywhere else, and that’s what really makes that uncontrollable amount of butterflies in her stomach swarm around.

“You got any ice cream?” Natasha asks, once they break apart, and then they’re laughing all over again.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a hot minute

Wanda takes a deep breath as she looks in the mirror. It’s got stuff on it, she’s not sure if it’s saliva or something else, but it’s grimey. Just like the rest of the bar she’d let herself get dragged out to. Okay, she wasn’t  _ dragged _ per say - Bucky had asked her to grab a drink with him after work, and they usually did this every two weeks but they  _ hadn’t  _ since Natasha. 

 

She doesn’t know how she feels about that. 

 

What she does know, is that the bar is packed and there’s people  _ everywhere _ and the anxiety that Wanda always carries around with her, has unburied itself. The five or six drinks she’s had, aren’t helping with the nauseous feeling that’s currently twisting it’s way around her stomach and threatening to make its way up her throat. See, Steve had joined them after a good hour or so, after his gym session, and then it’d taken about two drinks more for Bucky to all but forget that she was there. 

 

And that isn’t unusual either, he’s a very affectionate drinker, especially when Steve is around. She can handle it, most of the time. But this is one of the  _ other  _ times, where there’s boys hitting on her every five seconds and usually she’d feel flattered and give a smile. Now it just makes her skin crawl. She doesn’t want anybody’s attention besides Natasha’s. 

 

She tugs her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and unlocks it, instantly opening her messages and tapping Natasha’s thread. She just wants to talk to her, see her maybe, but she doesn’t know if she wants to just… ditch her friends like that? They’ve basically done it to her, not so discreetly slipping into the bathroom where Steve is sure to get laid. She grimaces at the thought of that, because he’s like, like a brother or something. 

 

**Wanda [11:15 p.m] :** _ Nat  _

 

**Wanda [11:15 p.m] :** _ Nattttt  _

 

**Wanda [11:16 p.m] :** _ Natsh a andrr your ohne i miss u  _

 

She turns her body, room blurring slightly as she does so and she leans against the counter, head pressed against the wall of the bathroom. A sloppy grin forms when she sees the three dots pop up a couple of minutes later and she lets out a little noise of happiness. 

 

**Natasha [11:20 p.m] :** _ That was actually surprisingly easy to decipher, baby. Are you drunk?  _

 

**Wanda [11:23 p.m] :** _ Little bkt  _

 

**Wanda [11:23 p.m] :** _ You cllme baby  _

 

**Wanda [11:23 p.m] :** _ I lveo when uo do that  _

 

**Natasha [11:24 p.m] :** _ How much have you had to drink?  _

 

**Wanda [11:25 p.m] :** _ Uhmmmk buck bough me vry sting drinks & stev boufj me three tequika shots _

 

**Wanda [11:25 p.m] :** _ theh dirched me & left ro hbe sex in the bathonnr and i m in the bathrokn now 2 bc these duds kept bugging me _

 

**Natasha [11:27 p.m] :** _ Want me to come and get you?  _

 

**Wanda [11:28 p.m] :** _ YES  _

 

**Wanda [11:28 p.m] :** _ i wanna snugg  _

 

**Natasha [11:29 p.m]** _ Alright, baby. Do you remember the name of the bar?  _

 

**Wanda [11:30 p.m] :** _ Its called like mhmmm i think matts? matts bar  _

 

She puts her phone away after Natasha doesn’t respond for ten minutes and she’s still got a goofy grin on her face. She turns her phone off and then she clicks it back on because she can stare at her lock screen. It’s a picture of Nat, she’s driving and she’s got a smile on her face and her hair is falling over her shoulders and she looks  _ so  _ beautiful. It was from last week, when they’d went out and gotten milkshakes and fries and then went and sat out by the lake. 

 

Wanda laughed so much that day, that her face had hurt when she’d gotten home. She does that all the time now, smiles and laughs and she wakes up happy. It’s a first for her, all three of those things. She has bad days still but Nat does her best with those too, and she always ends up forgetting whatever was bugging her in the first place. 

 

The door to the bathroom opens and in walks Natasha, it makes Wanda pocket her phone with a squeak before she all but jumps on her. She wraps her in a tight hug and she can hear Natasha’s soft laugh in her ear, and her anxiety slugs away, because Natasha is here, and she’s the best girlfriend in the entire world. 

 

“Natasha?” 

 

“Yes, darling?” Her voice is sweet and her eyes are full of affection when she pulls back to look at Wanda. Who’s now nervous for a whole different reason because she just called this brilliant woman her girlfriend and they haven’t even, had that conversation yet. 

 

“Do you like me?” 

 

_ Please say yes, _ her drunken brain thinks this a logical thing. Like it isn’t already obvious that Nat is totally,  _ gone  _ for her, which she still sort of can’t see when she’s sober either. Clint just brings it up. A lot. He’s told her thank you for making ‘ _ Nat, happier than I’ve ever seen her, _ ’ on several occasions. Her heart always wants to burst because she’s managed to make the most amazing human being on the entire planet, happy. 

 

Nat laughs. Her eyes twinkle and her smile is white compared to the gentle, dark pink color of her lips. Wanda blinks owlishly at her, heart giving a mighty  _ thumpity - thump _ against the cage of her ribs. Fucking hell, if she isn’t the prettiest girl on the planet. 

 

“Nat,” Wanda whines. She sounds like a little kid, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout as she blinks at her again. Warmth wiggles it’s way up her body, latches itself onto her heart and proceeds to spread roots out. They dig deep. 

 

Natasha looks at her, face full of gentle sincerity.  _ Goodbye, lungs. It was nice having you.  _ Her eyes are just,  _ so  _ green and loving and wonderful and Wanda feels…she feels at home. The feeling rushes upon her in a semi-anxious blanket of comfort and it makes her inhale deeply as they keep on staring at each other. 

 

“It’d be impossible for me to not like you, doll.” Her smile is big, on her face, and Wanda notices the way her eyes crinkle at the corners like wrinkled up paper. It’s so many things all at once, and she wonders when the universe will stop throwing Nat’s...other worldliness at her like a punch in the gut. “What’re you thinking?” 

 

“I wanna be your girlfriend,” she mumbles out shyly. Her eyes drop to the dirty, grey floor of the bathroom and she shuffles one of her feet back and forth, sandals making a gentle noise across the floor. Natasha has her  _ Docs  _ on, the laces undone because she knows how to wear them like that and not trip over herself. 

 

Nat tucks hair behind her ear, gently brushing against her cheek. She chases her hand, like a kitten who’s been deprived of attention. Her movements are sluggish and her body kind of feels like cotton balls. She looks up, uneasy about this because Nat hasn’t given her an answer, or anything. The look in her eyes is almost enough to make Wanda’s knees buckle, and she leans forward to press a big, sloppily done kiss to show her appreciation. 

 

“Wanda.” 

 

“ _ Da _ ?” She shuffles closer to her, a happy little grin forming on her face when Nat’s hand rests against her hip. Her brain is going snail speed, so she doesn’t bother saying the word in English. She wants to go home and snuggle with Nat. 

 

One of her eyebrows raises as she looks up at her, face going serious. Wanda’s gut twists and she feels nausea begin to snake it’s way deep into her belly. The hand on her hip tugs her closer and makes her giggle, despite the feeling, and Nat kisses her. It’s quick and sweet and it makes a goofy grin form on her face but that’s not anything new, she is hopelessly goofy for Natasha. 

 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 

 

“ _ Da.”  _

* * *

  
  


Wanda wakes with a start, heart thundering in her chest as she sits up. She’s not at home and her body feels drained, it takes her a second to remember that Natasha had come and got her from the bar last night. 

 

Which means, she thinks, as she looks around the really big bedroom, that she’s at Natasha’s. She’s never been here before and it makes her heart slow a little bit, a smile on her face. Natasha’s bed is  _ really  _ soft, she’s probably got some type of expensive silk sheets on it. The comforter is black, warm against her body. 

 

She’s got a shirt on and a pair of shorts, she thinks, which means Nat changed her clothes. She doesn’t remember much after that conversation in the bathroom, and holy shit.  _ She  _ is Natasha Romanoff’s girlfriend. The thought is enough to get her out of bed, the rug beside it is soft beneath her toes. She sees her clothes from yesterday folded up on the dresser, but she doesn’t bother with them as she walks out of the room. 

 

The hall way is wide, and when she turns to the left, it opens into a nook on the right and a dining room on the left. The wall on the far side is made of  _ glass _ . She can see some of the city and it takes her breath away, because Nat’s apartment is  _ amazing _ . If not a little bit intimidating, but she kind of forgets about it when she sees her  _ girlfriend  _ sitting on a barstool, what must be her laptop on the counter in front of her. 

 

Her feet don’t make any noise on the hardwood floor, and she makes her way quietly over to her. Once she’s hovering behind her, she wraps her arms around her waist and rests her head on her shoulder. Wanda nuzzles into her, feeling completely content. 

 

“Do you want some tea?” Nat asks, and as nice as it sounds, she shakes her head. She’s not completely awake yet. 

 

“Your place is nice,” she says quietly, tilting her head to press a kiss to the side of Nat’s neck. “I like it here.” 

 

“Careful, girl,” Natasha says, her voice taking on the tone she uses when she’s about to ram into her so good that her bed shakes. It makes a little mewl of a noise leave her lips, and she presses a few more kisses to Nat’s neck. Heat slithers in her stomach, starting to pool in her legs. 

 

She hasn’t been touched in almost a week and she needs it. She needs Nat’s attention and it still sort of bugs her, that she has such a white hot want for her. Not enough to be embarrassing though, not anymore. Not when she knows that she’ll get what she wants if she’s, super,  _ super  _ sweet. 

 

She watches as Natasha finishes whatever it is she was doing, and the second her laptop closes she’s being shoved against the counter. Victory floods her stomach, her legs giving the slightest shake when Nat lifts her up onto the counter, the coolness of it making her shiver. Or maybe, it’s the look in Nat’s eyes, hungry and dangerous, full of a promise to fuck her and fuck her good. 

 

“Is this what you want?” Natasha asks, her hands spreading Wanda’s legs apart, slotting herself in between them. “You want me to take you right here?” 

 

She nods, swallowing heavily as she brings her hands up to rest them on Nat’s shoulders. Her fingertips play with her hair, and the silky softness of it distracts her. She twists it around her fingers and gives a giggle when she tugs on it. Wanda lets it slip through her fingers and moves her eyes to look at Natasha’s face, completely soft at the edges as she stares at Wanda. 

 

It actually startles her a little bit, when she notices the wetness in her eyes. It makes her forget about what she was chasing after, and she tilts her head, brings her right hand up to Natasha’s cheek, rubbing the peak of it with her thumb. 

 

Nat blinks and releases a very shaky breath, meeting her eyes again with a small smile,”I think, that I want you to see me.”

 

_ Oh _ , Wanda feels like crying. She hasn’t actually, gotten to touch Natasha, and she’s never really wanted to ask about doing that. She’s never tried to take off her bra, or anything, mostly because she  _ listens  _ and doesn’t touch her. Also because her mind is almost always being distracted by something else. 

 

“Yeah?” She asks, a little bit breathless, because this is - a big deal. 

 

Natasha nods, lifts her down from the counter and connects their lips into a soft and heated kiss. Her fingers slide back into her hair and she feels the familiar weight of Nat’s hands on her waist. She’ll follow her lead like she always does, which means stumbling a little bit as Nat tugs her backwards and towards the hall. 

 

Their fingers are laced together when Natasha leads them through the open door of her bedroom. Wanda closes it behind her, out of habit, and then her stomach gets pulled tight when an ocean of anxiety fills her. Jesus, she’s never touched a girl before, and this is  _ Natasha _ . 

 

Her strong, beautiful, Natasha. 

 

“I’m sure you’ve been wondering why I am, how I am,” Nat says, her fingers moving to undo her flannel. She has been, but she’s not built up the courage to ask about it. “I was never really good at trusting people and I get that from my parents. I never had control of any situations I would end up in, because of them, and when I started sleeping with girls I found that I really,  _ really  _ liked being the one in charge.” 

 

It’s simple enough to understand. And it also makes her want to cry, she knows she’s more than little bit in love with Natasha but she isn’t going to say that, not now. She trusts her,  _ so much _ . Wanda can see it in the way that her fingers tremble when she finally gets her flannel unbuttoned, and she’s quick to place her hands on her arms once it’s on the ground. She squeezes them gently and ignores the way her eyes burn. 

 

“I trust you enough, to let that go,” Nat says, her voice low and roughed up. She slides her hands up her arms, slowly so that she can appreciate the softness of her skin, and when she finally gets her fingertips to slide into the patch of hair on the back of Nat’s neck - she kisses her. 

 

It’s long and heated and emotional, sucks the air right out of her lungs and they don’t pull away from each other. Nat gets her out of the shirt she’s wearing soon enough, it falls to the floor with a little thump. Wanda doesn’t know what to do with her hands, they’re  just stuck in all the silky softness of Natasha’s hair. 

 

She may be letting it go, but,”I need you to tell me -  _ show  _ me, Nat. Show me how to make you feel good, please.” Deep down, all Wanda wants to do is the same as always, be a  _ good girl _ . 

 

“Yeah?” Natasha asks, more of a statement than anything else but she pushes away from Wanda. She instantly wants to reach out and grab her again, all her smooth and creamy skin is just,  _ right  _ there. Instead, her hands twitch as they fall to her sides. There’s a smirk on Natasha’s face and it makes heat pulse through her, she loves that smirk. “You gonna be a good girl for me? Do everything I say?” 

 

She nods her head quickly, hands twitching at her sides again,”Always. Always do, Nat.” 

 

Natasha’s fingers unbutton her jeans and Wanda bites her lip as the creamy skin of her thighs comes into view. She follows Natasha’s hands, eyes trailing over her legs, the one, lone, freckle on her knee. Wanda kind of wants to kiss it, it’s cute. 

 

She sits down on her bed after that and quirks a finger at Wanda, she gets what it means. She wets her bottom lip with her tongue as she straddles her, hands resting on her own thighs. Natasha grins up at her as her hands tug them both down and into a kiss. Wanda whimpers against her mouth and Natasha rolls her tongue against the roof of her mouth.  _ Jesus Christ _ . She’s on fire already. 

 

“Pretty girl,” Nat says as she pulls away from her. Wanda smiles as a flush forms on her cheeks. 

 

Fingers dip into the waist band of the shorts she’s wearing, tugging them off of her hips and onto the top of her thighs. They cut into her skin slightly with the way they’re being stretched and she sighs when Natasha moves her to lay down. It’s such a familiar thing, being like this, that her body relaxes as she watches Nat tug her shorts off, leaving her naked. 

 

Nat looks at her like she’s the only person on the entire planet, when she’s laid out like this for her. Her pupils grow just so, eyes roaming over her in a hungry manner, and then she’s back on the bed and hovering over Wanda. Who, is immediately distracted by the black bra that Nat has on, it hugs her wonderfully and her fingers twitch by her sides, beyond eager to finally get her hands on them. Or her mouth. Or both. 

 

_ Patience _ . 

 

“Take it off.” 

 

Natasha’s voice is rough, it sends a thrill through Wanda’s entire body and her hands find themselves on Nat’s hips. They slide up the toned skin of her stomach, and then around to her back. Once her fingers hit the edge of the bra, it takes her a couple of seconds to unclasp it, fingers shaking once it snaps open. She swallows thickly, the straps falling down onto Nat’s arms - she meets her girlfriends eyes as she pulls them down to her wrists, and then it’s off, being flung somewhere. 

 

Wanda feels an itch to let Natasha know what’s important here. That she doesn’t have to give up everything, so she wets her bottom lip with her tongue before speaking. “You’re still in control, Natasha.” 

 

It means a lot to her, that Nat  _ trusts  _ her with her body - with being like this, but she’s not about to make her be more vulnerable and relinquish something that’s safe for her. The words get a bruising kiss pressed against her lips and when she gasps, Natasha curls her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Wanda whimpers, hands curling into fists to stop herself from reaching out and touching. 

 

They break apart, Wanda’s chest is heaving and her breathing is coming out in pants. Natasha smiles at her and strokes hair out of her face, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she does so. Wanda thinks it means thank you. 

 

“You can touch me.” 

 

_ YES _ . 

 

Wanda ignores the way her mind lights up with excitement and slides her hands over Natasha’s thighs, up over her hips, then her ribs, and then she’s there. She bites her lip as she finally looks at Nat - and she thinks she might die. She cups soft, rounded flesh in her hands, a gasp leaving her mouth at the feeling. She hears the small inhale Natasha gives, and she squeezes again, watching as one of her thumbs brushes across the hardened nipple of Natasha’s right breast. 

 

Wanda looks back up at Nat’s face, repeating the action on both peaks, and her reaction takes the air back out of her lungs. It’s a quiet thing, the moan Natasha gives, but it’s still there, and so is the small, upward shift of her hips. 

 

“Nat?”

 

Her eyes are darker than Wanda has ever seen them, and she raises an eyebrow at her. “Yes, baby doll?” 

 

Her cheeks burn at the pet name and she exhales slowly,”I wanna - my mouth. Can I use my mouth? Please?” 

 

Natasha nods at her, it’s sharp - she doesn’t speak again like Wanda figures she would, so she presses kisses to Nat’s jaw. She follows the sharpness of it to her earlobe and tugs it between her teeth as she squeezes her hands again - it earns her a grunt. Her lips curve into a small smile before she starts to press open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin on Nat’s neck, breathing her in before she decides to add her teeth to the mix. 

 

She scrapes the jut of Natasha’s collarbone, nipping gently - the moan she gets makes wet heat pool between her thighs. She does it again, a little harder this time, and Natasha rocks into her hard enough that she can feel it. It’s thrilling, being the one to do this, to be the one making Nat get turned on. She continues her path, kisses planting themselves over the swell of Nat’s left breast, and then her teeth scrape against a hardened bud before she sucks it into her mouth. 

 

_ Jesus Christ _ , this may just be Wanda’s new all time favorite thing. It’s starting to become second nature, what she’s doing. She twirls her tongue around the bud at the same time she tugs the other between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes close on their own accord as she continues sucking and squeezing and she can fucking  _ feel  _ the way Natasha’s heart is pounding. Wanda thinks she might be in heaven and as soon as that thought crosses her mind there is fingers on her chin, yanking her up into a heated kiss. 

 

Wanda whimpers from the loss and from the kiss itself, one of Natasha’s knees pressing against her own heat. She gasps into her mouth and fights back the need to rock against her. Then, Nat settles over her right thigh, Wanda can  _ feel  _ how wet she is, the black panties she’s got don’t even come close to concealing all of the heat that’s pressing against her. 

 

She did that. 

 

Natasha pulls away from her and Wanda’s chest is heaving, all she does is stare up at her, lips still parted. Something catches her eye though, and her lips slide into a smile at the darkening mark on Nat’s collarbone. It’s already blue, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. She can see the quick rises of Nat’s chest and it makes her feel even more aroused knowing that she’s not the only one being affected. 

 

“See what you’ve done to me, girl?” Natasha asks, her voice has a slight rasp added to its husky tone, and she nods. There’s a familiar twinkle in her girlfriends eyes and then she’s away from Wanda, causing a whimper to leave her mouth. “Be patient, or I’ll change my mind.” 

 

“Yes, Natasha.” 

 

She watches as Natasha’s thumbs hook into the waistband of her panties and then she’s tugging them down, Wanda bites her lip to hold back another noise. Black lace drops to the floor and Natasha moves to the end of the bed, spreading her legs apart as she gets back to hovering over her and - 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Wanda moans. Natasha’s heat presses against her own and it  feels better than anything she’s ever felt in her entire life, and her hands fall to grip Nat’s hips. 

 

Which, rock against her, making her moan again and she doesn’t miss the noise that leaves Natasha’s mouth. She’d be looking at her if her eyes weren’t closed, and she meets Natasha’s next thrust into her, moaning louder. She knows, she knows that there isn’t anything better than this, than the way that their nubs slide together just  _ so _ . Her grip on Nat tightens as she picks up the pace of their hips, the balls of Wanda’s feet pressing into the mattress as she spreads her legs further. 

 

“You like that, baby doll?” Is whispered hotly against her ear, and then there’s teeth scraping the curve of her neck. 

 

She meets Natasha’s hips again, whimpering as the pace gets faster - it feels so good,  _ so  _ good, but she needs,”More. More, Nat -  _ please _ .” 

 

“What do you want more of, hm?” A soft bite is pressed to her neck and it has her hips bucking up as her back arches. “Do you want my fingers? My mouth? Or do you want my dick?” Her eyes shoot open at the words and then Natasha stops, pulls back from her, she feels like crying.

 

“All of it,” she manages, squeezing her eyes shut again as she tries to tug Natasha back against her. “All of it, please Nat - I don’t care. I just need more - more of  _ you _ .” She’s ready to get down on her knees and  _ beg  _ for it, for anything that Nat has to offer because she can’t fucking handle how wet she is right now. 

 

She needs release, she needs it horribly. 

 

She isn’t expecting her hand to be grabbed, and she opens her eyes, Natasha is looking right at her, pupils completely blown. Wanda looks down to where her wrist is being tugged and lets out a whine when her fingers meet wet heat. She looks back up, Nat’s eyes are still open but her lips are parted, and jesus she’s fucking  _ soaked _ . Because of Wanda. 

 

Wanda did  _ this  _ to her. 

 

“You get me off like the good girl that I know you are, and then you’ll get what you want. Understand?” 

 

Wanda nods, fingers sliding over wet heat before going back down,”Understood.” 

 

She exhales shakily, eyes looking back down as she moves her fingers back up. Natasha spreads her knees apart, opening herself up to Wanda, and she groans at the feeling of Natasha underneath her fingers. Now she’s definitely in heaven, all nerves forgotten as her index finger finds Nat’s clit and she presses down on it. Natasha’s head falls back and her hips jut into Wanda, who starts moving her finger up and down, slick with wetness. Jesus, Natasha is  _ gorgeous  _ and there’s a flush settling over all of her smooth, pale skin. 

 

She bites her lip and hesitates slightly before she moves her fingers back down, and inserts them inside of Natasha. A moan leaves her mouth at the feeling, and when she thrusts them in again, Natasha moans along with her.  _ Heaven _ .

 

“Faster, doll. You’re doing so good.” 

 

Wanda smiles and speeds up her fingers, thrusting into Natasha with a little more pressure, and she revels in the moan it gets her. They’re a lot quieter than her own, but they’re the sexiest sounds she’s ever heard. She pulls out again and adds a third finger, and God she can  _ hear  _ when they slide inside, just like she can hear the loudest moan she’s gotten out of Nat, yet. 

 

It stirs her on, and she thrusts into her faster, whimpering once Natasha’s hips start meeting her movements and it’s almost overwhelming - Natasha’s breasts start bouncing with how fast they’re both going, and the noises she’s making are enough to have Wanda dripping onto the mattress. She brings her other hand up to squeeze Nat’s breast, and their eyes lock, her fingers going even faster now. 

 

“Oh -  _ oh fuck _ , right there baby doll.” 

 

Her fingers curl up deeper into Natasha, hitting  _ right there  _ with each thrust, and she feels Nat tighten against her. She also feels the way her thighs start to quiver around her hand, and is also very aware of the fact that her thighs are trying desperately to press together. They can’t, Natasha is in-between them, moaning loudly as she starts to ride Wanda’s fingers. And Wanda, well she remembers the fact that she has a thumb, and uses it to run circles into Nat’s bundle of nerves. 

 

It does the trick, because her girlfriends eyes fall closed and her back arches, hips bucking harshly as she clenches around Wanda’s fingers. It’s so fucking hot, Wanda almost comes along right with her. 

 

She keeps her fingers in like Natasha does - until Nat is calmed down, and she gets off of her with a breathless little laugh. She watches her settle onto her side, feels her hand rest against her hip - Nat’s leaning against her other hand, head propped up on her knuckles and Wanda brings her fingers up to her mouth. She slides them in between her lips with a groan, sucking them off, heart jumping at the look Natasha gives her. 

 

Once her fingers are as clean as she can get them, she drops her hand to the mattress and gives a shy smile. 

 

“You taste good.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Wanda nods and leans forward to press their lips together. Natasha falls onto her back and pulls Wanda on top of her, deepening the kiss - it’s hungrier than usual, and Wanda knows she’s not going to leave Natasha’s bed for the rest of the day. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you leaving?” 

 

Wanda turns, Pietro is standing in the doorway of her bedroom. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyebrows have a furrow to them. She sighs, folding the sweater in her hands and placing it in her overnight bag. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be back on Monday, before work. Why?” She asks, double checking her bag. She’s got a two nighties to sleep in, an outfit for tomorrow, Sunday, and she decides to pack sweats and a sweatshirt for Monday morning. 

 

“Because you were gone all of last weekend too. And I feel like we don’t even spend time together anymore. You come home late and then go to bed, and then you sleep in late, and then it just repeats itself all over again.” 

 

“You’re upset because I’m spending time with Natasha?” Wanda asks, pulling grey sweats out of her dresser and then walking over to her closet to get a sweatshirt. She pulls out a baby pink one, and then turns to look at him. “That’s not fair. You were gone with Clint all of the time when the two of you first started dating, and now that I’m doing the same you think it’s okay to complain about it?” 

 

“That’s not it, Wanda. I just don’t want you to get hurt again and no matter what Clint says about Natasha, it doesn’t mean I trust her. I haven’t even met her, and after how upset you were over Vis, I have the right to be concerned about it.” 

 

Wanda sighs and zips up her bag, shaking her head slightly even though she knows that he’s right. He has a point to be concerned, he’s protective, she knows that. “Look, I haven’t been gone more than two days this week. You’ve been working late, or going to Clint’s like you always do. But I’m not just going to turn down a weekend with my girlfriend because you’re trying to act like Papa would.” 

 

Pietro blinks at her and she  _ knows  _ she’s messed up. His face goes stony, she can see the way his jaw clenches and his nostrils flare as he exhales through them. Wanda doesn’t want to fight with him, she doesn’t, and she knows that they haven’t been spending time together lately, but it isn’t just her fault. 

 

“It’s my job to act like Papa would, Wanda. How do you think he would feel if anything happened to you - if  _ I  _ let anything happen to you? I’m supposed to protect you, I’m your older brother, okay? It’s my  _ job _ .” His voice is stern and it’s raised an octave, his eyes flashing in anger. 

 

“You’re twelve  _ minutes  _ older than me, Pietro. We’re twins and we aren’t little anymore - we aren’t living on the side of the road anymore, we don’t always have to see each other. I don’t depend on just you anymore, and you don’t depend on just me. That’s a  _ good  _ thing, okay?” 

 

Her phone goes off before he can say anything, and she picks it up off of the comforter, watching him scoff and walk away before she opens it. 

 

**_Natasha [ 6:48 p.m] :_ ** _ I’m outside  _

 

Wanda smiles, despite the fact that she feels slightly guilty now, about saying those things to her brother. She pockets her phone and pulls her bag over her shoulder, turning the light in her room off and shutting the door behind her. Pietro’s bedroom door is closed and she can faintly hear music coming from it. It makes her sigh as she walks out of the apartment, shivering slightly from the wind as she starts down the stairs. 

 

When she gets to Natasha’s car, she opens the passenger side door and gets in, throwing her bag in the backseat as she does. She shuts the door and buckles up, sighing heavily as she turns to look at Nat, giving her a small smile. 

 

It wasn’t even an argument, Wanda thinks, trying to get the guilt in her chest to loosen. She’ll start crying if she doesn’t. She hates going through things like that with Pietro, she hates snapping at him, she really does. He’s her rock, at the end of the day, and knowing that she’s probably hurt his feelings is enough to make her feel incredibly anxious and uncomfortable. He had a point, he did. 

 

“Are you okay?” Natasha asks, bringing her out of her thoughts. She puts her hand on top of Wanda’s and Wanda flips hers, intertwining their fingers with a tiny nod. She doesn’t get away with that. “I can tell there’s something on your mind, doll.” 

 

“I just - it wasn’t even an argument,” She says, sighing heavily as Nat starts to pull out of the parking lot. She focuses on their hands, on how soft Natasha’s are. “Pietro and I haven’t really seen each other that much lately, and he was just talking to me about it - about how I’m always with you and how he doesn’t want me to get hurt again and I get it. I was that way when he first met Clint and he was gone all the time, but eventually I just got over it, you know? He’s  _ so  _ protective of me, and we’ve always been together.  _ Always _ .” 

 

“You don’t have to come over this weekend. We can do it next weekend and you can spend time with your brother, Wanda. I don’t mind. He’s right to be protective over you.” Natasha squeezes her hand, and she looks up with a frown. 

 

“I want to spend time with you, Nat. If I hadn’t had wanted to come I would’ve told you that. It just makes me feel guilty, knowing that I hurt his feelings. He’s all that I’ve had since the moment I was born, for the most part, and I don’t know… stuff like that with him just bothers me.” She shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window, watching as they pass buildings. 

 

“If meeting me is the problem, then we can do it. Sometime next week, though. I’ve got plans for you.” 

 

That catches Wanda’s attention, the words making a shiver run up her spine as she turns her head to look at Nat. She’s got that damn smirk on her face, of course she does. She sighs, not being able to restrain herself from leaning over and pressing a kiss to Natasha’s cheek. 

 

* * *

  
  


When they get to Nat’s and Wanda has her stuff put up in the bedroom, she feels faint disappointment that all her girlfriend wants to do is start cooking dinner. She’s already ansty with excitement, so much so that she twiddles her rings around and shifts the bar stool from side to side as she watches Natasha get things out. 

 

It shouldn’t be a turn on. It is. A big one and Wanda can’t stop herself from staring at Natasha’s hands. They’re pale, Wanda can all but feel the press of them just from memory, the tips of her fingers some what calloused, a freckle on the inside of her right palm, the backs smooth and soft.

 

“Baby doll?” 

 

Wanda blinks, face flushing horribly because she was  _ staring  _ at Natasha’s  _ hands _ . She looks up, meets her girlfriend’s eyes, and raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I asked if you wanted green peppers,” Natasha says, the avocado she’d been cutting laying sliced against the board. The way the green in her eyes shift into a playful type of twinkle, makes Wanda know that she’s definitely been caught. So does the twitch on Natasha’s lower lip. 

 

She’s holding back that stupid grin, Wanda knows it. It drives the heat in her stomach straight up a wall, and she feels hopelessly aroused. All because Natasha mentioned having plans. 

 

“Oh. Yeah that’s fine.” 

 

They’re having fajitas, Nat had even gone and bought vegan chicken for her. It makes Wanda’s heart feel too big for her chest, for reasons that she can’t pinpoint for the life of her. Something so simple shouldn’t mean so much, but it does. 

 

“Are you okay?” Natasha asks, as she turns and walks to the fridge. Wanda can’t help but focus on the back of her neck, at the cute little baby curls that rest against it, too short to go into the messy bun she’d put her hair into so that she could cook. 

 

Wanda  _ is  _ okay. She’s happy, even, and she’s not about to let a childish argument with her brother ruin time with her girlfriend. But on the other hand, she’s not fine, she’s going to lose her mind at the pressure between her legs. It makes her sigh and shift her thighs together, and Natasha shuts the fridge, looking at her quizzically before she moves to turn the sink on. 

 

“I’m fine, Nat.” 

 

Her phone goes off in her pocket and she digs it out, sighing as she sees her brother’s name on the banner. She opens it up, glad that isn’t a whole big long novel, because she doesn’t really want to deal with it right now. 

 

**pietro [7:25 p.m] :** _ i love you. have a good weekend, i’m sorry.  _

 

**wanda [7:26 p.m] :** _ i love you too, p.  _

 

She puts her phone back in her pocket then, deciding that she’ll make him breakfast on Tuesday. It makes the remainder of her worry fade, because they’re okay, and he isn’t mad at her. 

 

“Was that him?” Nat asks, the sound of the knife slicing through the pepper filling the air. Wanda runs a hand through her hair and she inhales deeply, trying to relax all the emotions that are running rampant inside of her body. It’s hard. 

 

“Yeah. It’s fine now, I mean I knew that already but it makes me feel better now that things are kind of settled,” she says, tapping her fingers on the counter, legs shifting together on their own accord. 

 

“That’s good.” 

 

Nat watches her for a couple of seconds and it makes heat jolt right through her, and she knows it’s a game. Natasha likes her worked up, likes to tease and make her beg.  Wanda likes it too. 

 

“Are you sure I can’t help with dinner?” She asks, biting her lip, trying to ignore how desperately she needs a distraction. 

 

“I can handle it. You can go watch tv if you want, make yourself at home.”

 

Wanda sighs, sits at the counter for a couple of seconds before she decides to go sit on the couch. The leather is cold beneath her which is welcome because she feels like she’s on fire. She kicks off her Converse and props her legs up on the couch, hands drumming on her stomach as she stares at the ceiling. 

 

Natasha’s chopping of vegetables and the smell of the vegan chicken cooking fill the apartment soon enough and it’s enough to get her attention off of the pool of wetness between her legs. Her stomach growls, she’d skipped lunch today to finish up a sculpture with Bucky, which isn’t unusual. She’s never been one to eat very much, usually once a day and maybe a snack here and there, something she’d grown used to after living on the streets for most of her life. 

 

“Doll?” 

 

Wanda shivers despite the fact that there isn’t a hint of anything in Natasha’s voice and stands up from the couch. She makes her way to the kitchen then and Nat is turning off burners, looking painfully attractive as she does so. “Yeah?” 

 

A turn of the head, a cute smile that makes her heart strings pull and leaves her breathing heavy. 

 

“Help me set the table?” Nat asks with a raised eyebrow. Wanda complies and enters the kitchen, watches as one of the cabinets is opened and then two plates are being pressed into her hands along with a kiss to her lips. It doesn’t last more than a couple of seconds but Wanda savors it, leans into it for as long as possible before Natasha looks at her with that perfect face. It makes her blush. 

 

“What?” She asks, taking a step backward and trying to steady herself. Nat’s little grin twitches at the top right corner and Wanda knows she’s internally smirking for whatever reason. 

 

“Nothing. You’re just cute.” 

 

Wanda looks down, face heating up as she shakes her head in protest because she’s  _ not _ , but when Natasha looks at her like that and says those things a small part of her almost believes them. 

 

“Am not,” she spins carefully on her heel then and hears a little click of protest leave her girlfriends mouth. Wanda almost gives in and turns around but she just sets the two plates on the table and then heads back to the kitchen. 

 

Instead of getting the two wine glasses from Natasha’s hands, they’re sat on the counter and then those hands. Those amazing hands are on her waist and that mouth is pressing against hers and it’s all  _ so  _ good and so relieving that she feels like a puddle. A melted pile of goo, excitement running through her once she’s pressed against the counter, elbow catching on the cool edge of the sink and then Nat’s doing that thing with her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Wanda can’t help but whine, melting further against the counter with such heavy heat between her legs. Her hips move just the slightest inch up and then the kiss is done, soft thumbs brushing over the exposed strip of her belly. She pants breathlessly, hands catching onto the ones she loves and needs so much, keeping them there as she stares up at Nat.

 

“Go sit, I’ll take care of the rest.” 

 

Wanda nods, Nat moves away from her and she walks over to the table. She sits down in a chair and runs her hands through her hair, palms pressing against her forehead as she breathes in deeply. Too many emotions, one specifically, but she isn’t about to ask Nat to put dinner on hold to take care of her. She wouldn’t get her way, not without a ton of begging and honestly, it’s tempting. 

 

Wine glasses are set down on the table, one in front of her plate - those damn  _ hands _ ,  _ fingers _ , everything - the other in front of Nat’s. A plate with tortilla shells on it is put to the side and then Natasha’s gone with nothing but a gentle squeeze to her shoulder because she  _ knows _ , that Wanda is frustrated. For lack of better term, anyways, because she’s got half a mind to go to the bathroom and fix the problem herself. 

 

“Alright, here we go.” 

 

Her stomach growls at the plate of vegetables and vegan chicken, because it smells  _ amazing _ and her feelings are quickly forgotten about. She’s hungry and Natasha can  _ cook _ , everything she’s made has been awesome. Two tortillas are put on her plate and Nat actually scoops the rest for her, giving her a sweet little smile and a wink. It makes Wanda’s heart feel warm and ten times too big. 

 

“Thank you,” She says quietly, giving a smile in return. Nat scoops her portions and then pours the wine, some fancy bottle that Wanda can’t make out the name of but she looks so beautiful. All she’s doing is normal things, but she makes them fascinating and Wanda - she just can’t get enough. 

 

Nat settles back in her seat, picks up her fork and nudges Wanda’s ankle under the table with another smile. “You’re welcome.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner is full of looks and smiles that proceed to drive Wanda a little bit crazy, her whole body just wanting to reach out and  _ touch _ . They’re doing the dishes now, Wanda washing and Natasha drying and then putting them away. It makes her heart clench a bit. The hot water is nice, leaves her hands pink and spuds are on her wrists. She finds that it’s nice to have  _ something  _ to focus on that isn’t just the incredibly strong pulse between her legs.

 

“You didn’t have to help me,” Natasha says when she puts the last plate away. There’s a hand on the small of her back and warmth against her cheek, a brush of a kiss pressed to her skin that makes her shiver. “I had it handled,  _ malyshka _ .” 

 

Wanda’s face burns and she stares down at her hands, suds washing off as she lets the water run over them. She shrugs her shoulders, a gentle press of weight on her back before Nat is moving to get her some paper towels. She takes Wanda’s hands  _ for  _ her, the paper a little bitty scratchy as she runs it around her fingers and over her palms. 

 

“You didn’t have to help me,” she mimics, but she’s not really complaining. She likes when Natasha does things like this for her, when she takes care of her. It makes her feel safe and small,  _ cared  _ for. 

 

“Do you have limits?” Natasha asks, eyebrow flicking upward. She balls up the paper towels, rests them on the counter and then gives Wanda’s hands a squeeze. 

 

“Limits?” She asks, head tilting in confusion as she looks at Nat. “Limits on what?” 

 

“Pain, pleasure, you know?” Nat seems genuinely curious, eyes showing concern that makes Wanda want to shrink in on herself. Her face feels warm and she lets Natasha pull her in closer without much protest, greedy for those hands on her waist. “I would never want to make you uncomfortable, or press on boundaries. I just want to make you feel good, so if there’s anything you want to try, don’t be ashamed to tell me. I’m all ears.” 

 

Wanda’s definitely got to be the color of Natasha’s hair because there  _ is  _ stuff she wants to try but also stuff she knows she wouldn’t be interested in. It’s just the matter of actually speaking about it, which is hard because she’s not good at talking about sex and she’s also feeling all sorts of soft from Natasha seeming so serious about her wants and dislikes. She’s not used to it, to someone actually being interested. It’s a little overwhelming in a way.

 

“I- uhm. I want to, there’s,” she looks down, swallows, face burning like a forest fire. Natasha gives her a gentle squeeze. “I want to try - you to uhm, choke me? With your hands. Obviously with your hands that’s - that was dumb I’m just not good at this. At saying what I want.” 

 

“It’s okay, doll. Take your time.” There’s no judgement on her girlfriends face when Wanda feels brave enough to look at her, it makes her squirm. 

 

“I like when you take care of me,” It’s all she can manage to get out without stammering and once she’s done she leans into Nat. She tucks her face into the crook of her neck and nudges at it slightly, moving so she can intertwine their fingers. It’s grounding, being tucked close like this makes her feel safe enough to say what she feels. “Like just now, when you dried off my hands. I don’t know, feeling small - that’s the only way I can think to say it - is comforting. Being small with  _ you  _ is comforting, Nat. In ways I never thought were possible, so as long as that’s always a factor and it’s not uhm, super violent I’d be okay with anything you wanted to do with me. Because I’m yours.” 

 

“I like taking care of you, Wanda.” It’s ended with a squeeze to her hands and she exhales, tilts her head to press a kiss to Natasha’s smooth skin. “You want to know what my plans are, don’t you?”

 

Wanda moves her head out of the crook of Natasha’s neck and nods, excitement curling in her stomach that mixes pleasantly with the arousal that is beginning to get out of hand. Her girlfriend smiles, tugs on her hips until their noses brush and then she’s being swept into a kiss. It’s firm and there’s a nice amount of pressure - oh  _ teeth _ , she whines, it gets another nip pressed into her bottom lip. Her hands reach out, curl into the silky material of Natasha’s button up, all she wants to do is get as close as she can to Natasha. 

 

“Bed,” Natasha murmurs against her mouth. She spins them around, pressing kisses against her lips that almost make her stumble. Her back hits the wall of the hallway and the edge of Natasha’s door frame, it juts into the skin of her shoulder uncomfortably but she doesn’t mind because Nat’s thigh is pressing in-between her own and there’s lips on her neck and it’s all so fucking good. 

 

“Nat,” She breathes, hips bucking up against the thigh in-between her own. Her fingers are gripping so tightly she’s a little worried about actually ripping Natasha’s shirt. Teeth sink into the crook of her neck, scraping hard enough to sting and then there’s a tongue soothing over it and lips pressing a kiss. Wanda’s head falls back against the wall, hips bucking up again as a whimper leaves her mouth. “ _ Please _ ,  _ please _ ,  _ please _ .” She chants it out like a prayer and Natasha growls against her neck, teeth nipping with more pressure and God she just wants it. Wants those hands on her waist to move and to make her feel good. 

 

“Love it when you say that,” Nat says, lips pressing against her skin one more time before she’s leading them all the way into the bedroom. Wanda tugs her in for a kiss, it’s heated and smothering and just a bit hungry but she’s so desperate for anything Natasha has to give her that she doesn’t care about how slopping she could be being. Natasha shoves her back onto to bed, hands slide up her sweater and the kiss breaks. “You sound so pretty when you beg for me, you know that, doll?” She says the words as she takes Wanda’s sweater off and tosses it to the floor, eyes roaming over her chest, dark and greedy.

 

Wanda moans, hands moving around Natasha’s back and tugging at the end of her shirt, it bunches up in her hands as she tries to just get it  _ off _ . Nat is smart enough to pull away from her, gets the shirt unbuttoned and tossed onto the floor in record time, except now she’s too far away and Wanda’s a mess.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Natasha says, much to Wanda’s dismay and disappointment. She watches Nat go into the closet, slides the door shut behind her. 

 

Wanda huffs, flicks the button on her jeans and slides them down until they bunch at her ankles, then she kicks them off. She needs some type of relief and Nat’s been gone for what feels like forever, so she doesn’t see the problem towards fixing things herself. Her hand slides down and underneath the fabric of her plain black underwear, and then further. A whine of relief leaves her throat when one of her fingers brushes over her bud, and another when she starts to move it up and down. It’s not what she really wants but it’s getting somewhere and her legs tremble when she picks up the pace, hips bucking up with greed. 

 

She has to stop and pull her panties down for more room and once that’s done she enters a finger inside of herself, the second slipping right on in and it’s good and full but still  _ not enough _ . She works them in and out for a few seconds, then pulls them out and back up to that sensitive bud and God she just wishes it was Nat. Wanda whines in frustration, hips meeting her fingers when they slide back inside, her brains feels fuzzy and a little overwhelmed because what she wants is so  _ close  _ that she can feel it, but yet incredibly far away. 

 

She’s so caught up in it that she doesn’t realize there’s hands tugging her panties the rest of the way down until the move them off of her ankles. Her eyes snap open, hips still moving up and fingers still thrusting, her face burning red as another moan leaves her mouth. Natasha’s not looking at her face, she’s looking at her hand, those green eyes she likes so much look fucking black and hungry. Wanda can’t bring herself to stop because she just wants to -  _ needs  _ to come. 

 

“Look at you,” Natasha says, head shaking. Her voice is rough and scratchy but there’s a hint of awe there, it makes Wanda’s hand move faster. “Fuck, stop. I’m gonna lose my mind.” 

 

She stops, a whine of protest leaving her mouth as her chest heaves. She slides her fingers out and rests her hands on her thighs, now aware of the fact that Natasha is naked except for the harness that carries a very realistic and big looking cock between her legs. Wanda’s stomach jumps, her breath catching in her throat as she meets Natasha’s eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just - just want you so bad, Nat. I couldn’t-“ 

 

“Don’t apologize for that,” Natasha shakes her head, rests her hands on Wanda’s knees. “Christ, baby doll. Don’t you  _ ever  _ apologize for that.” 

 

Wanda inhales, swallows roughly once Natasha moves her legs apart, kneels in-between them. She brings one hand down and runs it through her folds and it’s feather light and teasing but it makes Wanda’s head fall back as she moans. There’s kisses being pressed to her ribs, nipping teeth every few seconds, and then her hips are being yanked and Natasha is thrusting into her with a skill that makes it seem natural. Her eyes fall open, along with her mouth, a silent moan leaving her as she stares up at Natasha, because she’s so fucking full but it still isn’t enough. 

 

“You’re so pretty,” Natasha says, sliding more into her and it stretches her enough that it burns. “You can do it, baby. Take my dick.” 

 

Wanda moans, eyes rolling back into her head when Natasha’s hips meet her own. Her legs burn but she moves to wrap them around her girlfriend's waist, whimpering when she starts to thrust in and out of her with a delicious type of pressure. Finally, finally enough, especially when Nat starts to rub at her nub with one of her fingers and Wanda thinks she’s seeing fucking stars. She’s making noises that she doesn’t recognize and her hips are rocking hastily, and then there’s a hand around her throat and she can still breathe but it’s rough. 

 

She opens her eyes, sees Natasha looking at her as she picks up the pace of her hips, bed starting to creak beneath them. She adds more pressure to her fingers and Wanda’s mind spins, then it’s up just enough so she can suck in some greedy breaths and let out a noise. She misses the pressure enough that she brings her hand up and wraps it around Nat’s wrist, squeezing it to get her to continue. Natasha chuckles and does, fingers squeezing her roughly as she picks up the pace. 

 

Wanda’s grip goes hard on Nat’s wrist, all it takes is one more thrust  _ right there _ , and another squeeze to her neck and she’s gone, back arching up and off the bed as best as it can. The hand on her throat moves and she moans as she inhales air, collapsing onto the bed. 

 

“Good?” Natasha asks, her hand strokes gently at her neck and Wanda opens her eyes as she nods. She tries to ignore the fact that she’s still turned on, but she doesn’t ignore the look on Nat’s face, can’t even begin to describe the emotions she sees there and it would’ve scared her not too long ago, but now all it does is make her want to cry tears of happiness. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

 

“I’d hope not,” she mumbles, a little smile on her face. Nat huffs out a laugh and then pulls out of her, a whine of protest leaving Wanda’s mouth. 

 

“Turn around.” 

 

It isn’t a question and a thrill runs through Wanda at the tone Natasha’s using. She complies easily and is only a little embarrassed about having her ass up in the air. There’s an inhale of breath from behind her, fingers rubbing at the small of her back in a way that has her back arching. Then it’s gone and there’s - Natasha just  _ spanked  _ her. 

 

She exhales, a little whine leaving her mouth as she tries to lean into that hand. It gets her what she wants and another slap comes down, the sound echoing in the room. Wanda’s eyes close and her head falls forward, resting against the pillows. She’d never expected something like this to get her so worked up, but she’s back to feeling how she was earlier, incredibly needy and desperate for more. The hardest one yet comes down and it stings her skin wonderfully, even if tears are starting to burn her eyes. 

 

“So pretty,” Natasha’s voice is low and has a rough sort of tilt to it. Wanda flushes, there’s a gentle smack pressed against her ass again and she moans. “Look at you, my sweet little thing.” 

 

“ _ Pozhaluista _ , Nat,” She’s begging now, desperate enough to ignore how embarrassed it usually makes her. 

 

Natasha grunts, settles her hands on Wanda’s hips and then thrusts inside of her to the hilt, hips pressing up against her ass and Wanda almost sobs in relief. The lips against her shoulder blades are warm and soft, contradicting the way that Nat is ramming into her, the bed squeaking adding to the noises she’s making. This position fills her up more, or at least feels like it does, and Nat is hitting that one spot inside of her that’s making her cry tears now, because she just wants it so bad. She knows that maybe the spankings were more of a punishment for doing it without permission, so she’s holding back this time but it’s hard with Natasha pressed up against her back. 

 

“C’mon, doll. You’re being such a good girl for me tonight, let go. Let go and come for me.” 

 

Natasha seems to sound just as desperate as she does and the approval and praise is all it takes for her to fall apart. She’s barely finished coming down when Nat pulls out of her, it makes her moan in protest and somewhat relief as she sinks deeper into the mattress. Apparently, it’s not over yet, because a warm tongue runs along her folds and there’s hands on her ass as Natasha settles between her legs. 

 

“Can’t do it, Nat,” she mumbles, hips starting to buck into her girlfriends face despite her words. She’s extra sensitive, tears still falling down her face and she has to bite down on her lip to stop from crying out when lips wrap around her nub, sucking just right. 

 

Two fingers thrusted into her three times and a gentle scrape of teeth is all it takes to prove that  _ yes _ , she can definitely do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pozhaluista - please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : they’re in love and this chapter is soft

Wanda wakes up the next morning with an arm wrapped snuggly around her waist and Nat’s chest pressed against her back. Her body is sore, wonderfully so, but it still makes a little noise of discomfort leave her mouth when she stretches her legs. The arm around her waist tightens and lips press against the bare skin of her shoulder. 

 

Wanda wants to wake up like this for the rest of her life. 

 

“Morning,” Natasha says, moving to press three kisses to her cheek. 

 

Wanda smiles and rolls onto her other side, snuggling up against Natasha’s chest,”Good morning.” It is a good morning, she’s warm and comfortable enough that it wouldn’t take much for her to drift off back to sleep. “How’d you sleep?” 

 

Nat presses a kiss to her hair, her fingers stroking her sides in a gentle sort of way that has Wanda melting against her fingertips. “Good. How did you sleep, baby?” 

 

She hums, snuggling closer and reaching out to grab Natasha’s free hand. She watches as their fingers intertwine, feeling content in the world, maybe like she has a place. The place would be here, by Natasha’s side, but she doesn’t want to think about that and how she’s more than likely a  _ little bit  _ in love with her girlfriend. Just a little bit. 

 

“How do you feel about taking a shower and then breakfast?” 

 

Wanda picks her head up, tapping her thumb against Nat’s hand as she smiles. “That sounds good. Can we have waffles?” 

 

“Whatever you want,” Natasha presses a kiss to her forehead and then her nose, then a closed mouth peck against her lips. She pulls away after that, which is only slightly disappointing until it gives Wanda a perfect view of her muscular back and her hips and her ass and the backs of her thighs. She gets up to follow her automatically, running a hand through her hair and wincing when it gets tangled on a knot. 

 

Natasha opens one of the glass doors to her more than fancy shower and steps inside to turn the water on. She comes out shivering a couple of seconds later and Wanda giggles, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her waist and press a kiss to her cheek. She’s found that while she adores every side of Natasha, the cute and soft one is her absolute favorite. 

 

They stay standing like that until the doors start to steam and Wanda lets Natasha pull her into the shower, humming contentedly. It’s got more than enough room for the both of them but Nat just holds her close, their hands intertwined on Wanda’s stomach, little kisses being pressed against her skin. The pleasant feeling in her stomach and the heavy ache in her heart, well she knows what she is and it isn’t scary, per say, but just because she feels it doesn’t mean that Natasha does. And that - not knowing how her girlfriend feels - is scary. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Nat asks, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. Her forehead presses against the same spot a second later and Wanda’s heart just fucking hurts, because she’s  _ happy _ .

 

And in love. Definitely in love. Not a  _ little bit _ , but a lot, and it’s all tied together with everything that Natasha does. The way she moves, the way she breathes, the way she says Wanda’s name like it’s her favorite word. The dimples on her back and the little mole on her right knee, the way she laughs, when she talks with her hands and her eyes light up with excitement or amusement. Wanda loves Natasha, every single inch of her, and it’s not like anything she’s ever felt before, because this is different. This is  _ real _ , there’s no way that it’s not. 

 

Wanda exhales, a weight lifted off her shoulders because she finally just let herself  _ feel  _ it. Feel the love that she’s got for this girl. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just happy. Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

 

“Mmm,” Natasha spins her around. There’s a goofy smile on her face and water droplets falling off her nose. Wanda thinks she’s beautiful. “I’m happy too. Do you know why?” 

 

Wanda’s eyebrow quirks up despite the fact that she’s currently melting. “Because you’ve got this fancy shower?” 

 

Nat laughs, shaking her head and kissing the bridge of her nose, along with both of her cheeks, then a sweet little kiss against her lips. “No - although I  _ do  _ love my shower, I’m happy because of you. You make me happy. I’m not good with saying how I feel or expressing it very well either, but you… you’ve definitely made it seem less scary. There’s just - I feel like I  _ have  _ to tell you the way you make me feel, and it isn’t something I’m familiar with, you know? Because the things you make me feel, although easy to identify, I can’t control them.” 

 

Wanda’s eyes burn, not just from the hot water dripping off of her lashes. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Natasha’s lips, feeling impossibly warm and so lucky. So goddamn lucky. She loops her arms around Nat’s neck, feels her hands at her waist, gripping her strong and gentle. Her fingers tangle in wet hair, surprise forming when Natasha lets her back her against the wall of the shower. The size seems less ridiculous now and more perfect than anything else. Perfect for this; the smooth glide of their lips, bodies brushing together just so, the tender way Nat sucks on her bottom lip. It’s perfect for gentleness, almost like a security blanket. Wanda thinks that’s just the affect showers have on people, they’re comforting. 

 

When she has to pull away, it’s with a heaving chest and little pants of air. Wanda stares up at Natasha with wide eyes, feeling devoured in emotions, in her girlfriend. “‘Tasha?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I want to - can we just be us, right now? I know it’s scary for you, not having control but just this on-“

 

She’s cut off by lips brushing against her own, gentle in a way that’s new to her. There’s a slight tremble from the fingertips on her waist as their grip loosens. Natasha’s tongue is warm against her bottom lip, it glides over it, not pressing or hard like normal, just waiting. Wanda, of course, lets her in, body melting when her tongue brushes against the roof of her mouth. She moves her fingers down from their place in her girlfriends hair, fingertips stroking the smooth and wet skin of her cheek. 

 

“Ya obozhayu tebya, Wanda,” Natasha says against her lips. “More than you know.” 

 

“I adore you too,” She says, pulling back and tucking her face into the crook of Natasha’s neck. 

 

It doesn’t lead to what she was expecting, but it seems better somehow. Natasha presses a kiss to her hair and then pulls away so that she can get the shampoo, putting some on her hand before she tells Wanda to turn around. It’s definitely the best shower she’s ever taken in her entire life. 

 

* * *

 

 

When they settle onto the couch after breakfast, Wanda feels like she’s in a food coma. Natasha just settles an arm around her shoulders with an accompanying kiss to her temple and then starts to find something for them to watch on t.v. 

 

“Oh, let’s watch that one.” Wanda’s pretty sure it’s a good show. Clint has only looked incredibly disappointed at her knowledge of ‘The Simpsons’ more times than she can count. 

 

“You watch The Simpsons?” Nat asks, clicking on it anyways. Yellow cartoon people come onto the screen, one with the weird and tall blue hair sounds like a smoker. Wanda does not understand Clint’s love for this show, and if she felt up to it she would go get her phone from the kitchen and text him as such. She is not up to it. 

 

“No. Clint’s been nagging me forever, Pietro told me it’s dumb but funny. He’s grasped American humor much better than me, although I do watch Family Guy when it’s on. The talking dog makes me laugh.” Natasha squeezes her upper arm, thumb tracing odd patterns into her skin. “Why does she have blue hair?” 

 

Natasha laughs, presses a kiss to her hair and then opens up the channel guide again, settling on a show Wanda has watched every episode of; Friends. It catches her attention immediately, mostly because she has a slight crush on Monica. 

 

“I think Joey’s my favorite,” her girlfriend says, much to her disappointment. Monica for the win. 

 

“No.  _ Monica  _ is the best one out of all of them. She’s pretty, funny, and she can cook. That’s like, everyone’s dream girl.” That gets her a raised eyebrow, one that she returns, lips twitching into a challenging smirk because she’s  _ going  _ to win this debate and make Natasha see the error of her ways.

 

“Not everyone’s,” Natasha’s hand slides to the base of her neck, tugging her foreword. It makes Wanda’s breathing hitch, heart hammering in her chest when their lips barely brush together. “Not mine.” 

 

Wanda’s lost the argument miserably - not quite though because the next thing Natasha does is press her back against the couch cushions, hovering over her as she deepens the kiss. It’s slow and warm, takes over all of her senses, she can feel it down to her toes. Natasha’s being gentle with her, the hand that isn’t holding her up is tracing circles on the skin of her hip, lighter than a butterfly’s wings flapping the air. Wanda sighs against her mouth, one of her hands coming to rest against Natasha’s upper arm, giving it a squeeze as she catches her breath. 

 

“Just this once,” Natasha says as she kisses along her jaw, then up to her cheeks and over her nose and it’s just a barely audible sentence, but it makes Wanda’s heart ache with love. “Just you and me, both of us and everything in-between.”

 

“Nat,” She breathes out, tears burning her eyes. God she wants to say it, wants to say it with every bone in her body. Natasha’s willing to do this, this gentleness, there’s a shine mixed in with her blackening pupils that’s leaving Wanda awestruck. 

 

“Wanda,” is the reply she gets, a forehead kiss and then three little pecks to her lips. “My Wanda, my precious girl. Sweetest thing I’ve ever met.” 

 

A choked out sob leaves her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks before she can stop them and it isn’t embarrassing. She feels safe, safe to let her emotions out freely and all she wants more than anything else is Natasha. She wants to settle down in her bones, in her heart, wants every part of her that she can get. Wants her so bad that it’s too much and not enough, never ever enough. 

 

“Come on, sweet thing.” Nat’s voice is rough, thick with emotion in a way that Wanda’s never heard, but she sees the tremble to her lips, the glistening in her eyes. She follows her, because of course she does, and tries to get a reign on her emotions as they walk towards bedroom. 

 

Once they’re in there, Natasha wraps her in her arms, plasters kisses all over her face. Wanda holds onto her like a lifeline, the only things in the world are them.  _ Just you and me and everything in-between.  _ Something in her brain just melts away, makes relief flood into her body because she’s there and Natasha’s holding her and there’s not a better place in the entire universe. 

 

“Don’t like seeing you cry, girl. Hurts my heart,” Natasha’s lips brush against her skin with every word and she sniffles, brings her hands up to wipe at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m good now,” She says after a few minutes of getting her eyes to stop fucking flooding, because if she didn’t then her nose would get all runny and red and just,  _ gross.  _

 

“None of that, love. It’s alright.” The words are  soft, Natasha staring at her with what looks to be the definition of  _ love  _ itself in her eyes and Wanda’s eyes start to flood over again, disbelief and an infinite ocean of emotions tugging at her chest. 

 

There’s a slight tug on the hem of her sweatshirt and she lifts her arms above her head, lets Natasha drop it to the floor. She watches her girlfriend’s intake of breath at the sight of her bare chest - Wanda hadn’t bothered with a bra - but she doesn’t make any move forward. All she does is stick her fingers underneath her sweats and underwear and tugs them down, helping Wanda step out of them without tripping, a smile on her face like nothing she’s ever seen before. 

 

“Do you want me to?” She asks, just in case, because she’s respectful and she’s gotten to know just how important control is for Natasha.

 

“You and me, doll. I meant it.” 

 

It’s enough, the roughed up words. She carefully rests her hands on Nat’s hips, sliding her shirt up inch by inch, breath catching in her throat at the sight of toned and smooth skin. Natasha helps her get it off the rest of the way, her breasts looking like a miracle in the lacy white bra she’s got on. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” She mumbles, hands sliding over the smooth skin of her girlfriends sides, trying to memorize the feel of her underneath her hands. 

 

“Sweet talker,” Natasha says, and to Wanda’s amazement, there’s a tint of red to her cheeks. 

 

“ _ Truth  _ talker,” she fires back, fingers hooking into Natasha’s joggers. She drops to her knees, one of Nat’s hands resting on her head as she gets them off. Wanda smiles up at her, presses a sweet little kiss to the top of her knee. She reaches up and then tugs Nat’s underwear down, sighing at the sight of them - white lace to match, because Natasha  _ always  _ matched, even if they were just staying home. Wanda appreciates it. A  _ lot _ .

 

Once she rises, she hooks her arms around Natasha’s back and unclasps that beautiful bra, drops it to the ground. The sight before her is nothing short of breathtaking, all smooth pale skin and curves, Wanda wants to drown in it. In Natasha. She slots their fingers together, tugging Nat towards her so that she can give her a slow kiss, giddy that she’s getting to do this freely, even if it part of her misses the usual. It’s still its own type of intimate and sexy, because there’s soft hands and mouths, light sucking on her bottom lip, heat starting to make itself known between her legs. The same and different, and it is just them, and everything in-between. 

 

“God the things you do to me,” Natasha says, her hands sliding their way into Wanda’s hair, not tugging or demanding, just resting there. “So glad I met you, baby doll. Don’t want anybody else.” 

 

The tone in her girlfriend's voice is raw and scratchy, the honesty making it hard for Wanda to believe this isn’t a dream. That someone cares for her like this, that  _ Natasha  _ cares for her like this. And she doesn’t want anybody else either, never again, this is the best thing -  _ she’s  _ the best thing that time and space has given Wanda. 

 

“I want you,” She says, hands falling to those hips, fingertips resting at the dimples on Nat’s spine. “Always. Miss you like crazy when you’re gone, I’ve never ached for someone like I do with you, ‘Tasha. I don’t think I even knew what truly caring about someone was until you.”

 

“I didn’t either.” 

 

Wanda’s heart clenches, the strings there pulling harshly on the tendons and she thinks it’s gonna stop all together, because she just wants this caged up love to fly out of her chest. It’s so much, so true and bone deep, rooted into the center of everything that she is and will be. 

 

“Gonna memorize every inch of you, my girl. Lay down for me.” It’s such a gentle tone, a dizzying contrast to that hard and demanding one that she loves. She moves onto the bed, settles comfortably into the pillows, feeling all types of vulnerable and safe all at once. “Look at you.” 

 

Her cheeks burn because Natasha’s eyes are moving over her body so slowly and so hotly and it’s making her want to squirm. “Look  _ at  _ you.” 

 

Nat’s lips quirk up in a smile as she settles down to kiss Wanda’s ankles, then slowly works up to her knee, little sounds leaving her with every press of lips. Her hands are following, sliding over every inch, feather light and driving her crazy. She’s pretty sure there’s slick covering her thighs, especially at the little noise of content Natasha makes as she kisses there, tongue lapping at her skin. Because her girlfriend is a pain in the ass. 

 

“Sweet as sugar and beautiful too.” 

 

“Oh my god,” Wanda says, shaking her head with a laugh, because Natasha was a god damn dork sometimes. “You’re such a sap.” 

 

“Just for you, I’m afraid,” Nat says, false disappointment on her face. Wanda sees right through it because of the grin painted on her lips.

 

“Sure know how to make a girl feel special,” She shoots back, a pout settling on her face and Natasha’s grin falls from her face, eyes blackening as they lock onto Wanda’s stuck out bottom lip. 

 

“Not just  _ a  _ girl.  _ My  _ girl, who should put that lip away.” There’s not a trace of that dominant tone, but Wanda complies with a giggle and a goofy smile, warmth spreading all over her body because this is just so new, such a free version of them that they’ve never shown each other. 

 

Natasha repeats her actions to the other leg, then gives light nips to her hips, fingers splaying out against them as she kisses Wanda’s belly button, then the rest of her stomach. Wanda sighs, content and horny, but happy with this new addition to their bedroom. Oh God, that mouth is kissing the underside of her left breast, and Wanda can’t help but moan. Natasha smiles against her before she sucks her nipple into her mouth, her other hand giving her right breast a light squeeze that makes Wanda’s eyes close. Two fingertips roll the straining flesh, while teeth and tongue work on the other and it’s - Wanda feels like she could come just from this. 

 

“Oh, Nat,” She sighs, hands resting on the small of her girlfriends back. “Kiss me, please.” 

 

She gets what she wants, a breath stealing passionate kiss, unable to stop from moaning against that mouth when two fingers strok her folds. Natasha repeats the motion and Wanda has to stop kissing her, grip tightening as her hips buck up. Instead of getting told ‘no’ like normal, Natasha just trails those fingers up and rubs at her nub, making Wanda cry out and her back arch.

 

“Yes. Yes please - please ‘Tasha.” 

 

“Mmm, call me that more. Love the way you say it,” Natasha mutters against her neck, pressing a kiss to the skin. Then her fingers move down, one entering her and thrusting in and out at a frustratingly slow pace, Wanda bucks her hips in impatience, which gets a warmed breath chuckle against her neck. It sends shivers down her spine but Nat adds a second finger, picking up the thrusts in a delicious way. “I could do this all day.” 

 

“Yeah,” Wanda agrees, it comes out high pitched and thick with her accent. Natasha’s thumb starts rubbing fast circles over her nub, fingers picking up too, Wanda’s back arches off the bed and she starts mumbling unidentifiable nonsense, especially once Nat starts hitting  _ right there _ . 

 

“Fuck, that’s it baby. So pretty, my precious girl. You make the most beautiful noises I’ve ever heard.”

 

Wanda whimpers, always loving when Natasha gives her praise, she bucks her hips up to meet those thrusts, loud noises leaving her body and then it was over in a form of a white hot zap coursing through her body. She falls back against the sheets, breathing heavily as she opens her eyes. Natasha removes her fingers and gives her a dirty little grin as she licks them clean, appreciative and provocative noises leaving her mouth until they’re sucked dry. 

 

Once she feels calmed down enough, despite the ache in her body she uses her hands that are still on Natasha’s body to flip her over. The angle is new and fills Wanda with a rush of giddy excitement because she’s on  _ top _ . She drops her mouth so that she can fit her lips against Nat’s, humming at the taste of herself, which contrary to what Natasha thinks, is  _ not  _ sweet like sugar. 

 

Natasha is stroking her hair and her back in a way that’s almost soothing. Wanda breaks the kiss and slides her lips over that sharp jawline, satisfaction curling in her gut at the sharp intake of breath she gets. Once she finds her way to Nat’s earlobe, she sucks on it with her lips, scraping at it with her teeth and the reaction is a low, beautiful grunt. 

 

The hands on her back stop, one in the middle and one moving to fist the hair at the base of her neck. She carries on, heat pooling between her thighs at the sounds, and then she finally decides to move onto that pretty neck. When she sucks lightly at Nat’s pulse point, she gets a moan in response and it’s got white hot arousal jolting through her like a lightning strike. Her hands slide up and she settles back on her waist, cupping both of Natasha’s breasts between her hands, thumbs rolling over her rock hard and straining nipples. 

 

“Doll,” Nat exhales, eyes closing as she arches into Wanda’s touch. Wanda’s lips quirk up into a smile and she leans forward to kiss Natasha’s chin, before she moves her body down. 

 

She doesn’t spend to much time on Nat’s chest with her mouth, because she’s much more interested in using it between those milky thighs, although a bit nervous. Wanda takes her time getting there, scraping teeth against Nat’s hips, which buck up in return. She presses kisses to those thighs, decides to be brave and suck marks onto the insides of them, mouth watering at the scent of Natasha. God she hopes she doesn’t screw up, but all those legs do is spread wider as a hand settles in her hair. 

 

“Can you lead me?” She asks, looking up at Natasha, suddenly shy despite her position.

 

Nat opens her eyes, gives her a quick smile before she settles back down. Wanda takes it as a yes and has to suck in a breath at the sight of her, slick glistening on her thighs and onto the mattress, she looks nothing short of delicious. Wanda bites her lip, steadies her hands on Natasha’s thighs and then builds up the courage to run her tongue over pink folds, moaning at the taste of her in her mouth. She is somewhat sweet, mostly tangy, and a hell of a lot intoxicating. She does it again, more confident this time, Natasha’s hand trembles in her hair, a soft noise leaving her throat. 

 

Wanda does it a couple more times, before she finds that nub and circles it with her tongue. Natasha moans and her hips buck up, it prompts her to do it again. She wraps her lips around it and sucks, still working her tongue on the tip, and her mouth is already starting to get sore but she fucking loves it. Loves the way those thighs clench underneath her hands, loves the glorious noises Natasha is making, the tight grip in her hair. 

 

She keeps working at it, feeling good, and then moves one of her hands so that she can slide a finger into Natasha, quickly matching the fast movements of her tongue —

 

“ _ Oh _ . Oh fuck, Wanda. Gonna kill me, doll, you’re doin’ so good.” 

 

Wanda whimpers at the praise, adds another finger and twists them once she meets that soft and squishy spot inside of Natasha. Who lets out the loudest noise Wanda has ever heard from her, her hips meeting Wanda’s face with every thrust. She’s starting to clench around her fingers and Wanda knows she’s got to do more, so she adds a third and God, fuck she can feel the stretch but it’s a wonderful idea. Natasha’s hips start to move faster and her breasts are bouncing and she’s making such great noises and Wanda’s doing this, Wanda’s being a good girl and doing  _ so good _ . 

 

She works her fingers faster, aware of how tightly Natasha is clenching against her, and after debating she finally lets her teeth scrape gently at that hard little nub. Natasha’s gone, back arching off the bed and moaning some version of her name and it’s the most beautiful sight. There’s slick on her chin and a little on her nose, she wipes it on her hand then sticks her fingers in her mouth, a hungry whine leaving her throat as she gets them clean. 

 

“You did  _ not  _ need me to lead,” Natasha says after a while. Wanda laughs and lets herself be tugged into a tight embrace, feeling all sorts of tired. 


End file.
